Funny Little Scars
by Siberia Nightly
Summary: Started out as a one-shot, but is now a collection of dabbles that have both serious and funny moment. Family fluff/ humor- Review please. Update: Ch 20: Who is Jack Frost? Does Bunny know? The Man in The Moon seems to think so.
1. Funny Little Scars

I own nothing except my ideas. Said every hippie ever, but seriously I only wish the Guardians were mine. This is a little one-short I thought up the other day while taking a break from another work.

Enjoy

* * *

Jack stared down at his blue hoodie and sighed. A long stripe of vibrant green paint ran from his shoulder to his hip in a continuous line interrupted only by a giant spot of red paint. To say the least he had been more than a little angry when he left the workshop. Several of the clumsy elves were frozen on his way out as revenge, but Jack still was extremely bitter. This was his hoodie after all; the first thing that ever belonged solely to him. It had been his very first Christmas present and now it was ruined. No amount of club soda or special cleaner could take out North's water proof paint and no amount of frozen elves would change that. Knowing this Jack let his anger grow with his breath and pulled the hoodie over his head.

The winter spirit tossed the garment into the corner of the room carelessly as he strode over to the wardrobe. North had been more than generous to Jack, giving him not only a room to stay during his off season but also a closet's worth of clothes in hopes he would wear something other than the forty year old sweatshirt. Just looking over the selection Jack felt a twinge of guilt. He would have to go back down and apologies, but he would put it off until he changed.

Inside the wooden wardrobe was a range of hoodies as well as long and short sleeve shirts. Jack had pushed all the short sleeve shirts to the far side of the wardrobe as he would never even consider putting one on without a hoodie. At first the spirit fingered the long sleeve shirts but then pushed them away as well. They were all either to big to look proper or just the right size, a small size that would still be a bit big and Jack dreaded putting one of those on. He looked to the only real option and sighed once more. Jack laid all the hoodies out on the bed and examined them.

Though Jack only wore blue, or perhaps it was because he only wore blue, North had given the boy a rainbow of new hoodies to choose from. There was green, orange, purple ,yellow, red…Jack put the red one with the T-shits immediately and then turned back to his choices. Not seeing much else Jack took up the two hoodies that he had deemed near expectable. The first was a navy blue, one only a half shade dark than his original hoodie, and the second was white. Both who have fit nicely and they wouldn't have been too different, but Jack eventually put the white one back with all the others. There was little doubt in his mind that if he put it on it would only signal the elves to launch more trays of paint at him.

Jack looked at the remaining hoodie and then turned towards the mirror on the inside of the wardrobe door. The winter spirit took a long moment to look at himself. Mirrors always made him feel so vain. Even when he was alive if Jack saw himself in the mirror he would take a moment to make sure his face was clean and there was nothing in his teeth. When he lost his memories Jack would spend hours looking into the lake. His own reflection had appeared to stare through him but at least he was always clean. Now he looked at himself and reflected on all those times. He was many things, but Jack cared about his appearance; more so than he probably should though he wasn't sure why. After all, what was there to look at?

Despite what the Tooth Fairies thought he was not hansom. If anything Jack had a boyish charm to his appearance and if anyone could look past that they would realize just how ugly he actually was. Underneath his hoodie Jack was terribly thin. His skin was pulled tightly over a small layer of muscle that kept him from looking like a sack of bones. The skin itself was extremely pale and heavily bruised. In the center of his chest was a round one the size of an apple and a larger one over his ribs, a few on his shoulder. Most of the fading lavender bruises were from Pitch, but there were others. Fresh marks covered him from where he had crashed into a tree only a few days ago. There were faded cuts from where Jack had flew to low and caught the edge of a razor wire fence many years ago. Jack examined the marks that made him appeared battered. The worst of his past was upon his back and Jack left behind him. He just wished that he could do the same with the scars on his front.

Jack held the hoodie up to himself trying to decide if it actually looked good. It was a little dark for his taste. When Jack lifted it up a bit he noticed something that caused him to hold it away. There was a giant snowflake on the back. Bunny would probably laugh, but Jack thought it was kind of fitting, like a football player's jersey. He wondered, did the others have that? Curious, Jack hung the hoodie on the door and looked through the others. Before he could actually look the door fell inward with the new weight causing it to turn. Jack stopped it before it shut. His eyes widen with shock as the mirror now reflected the bedroom door which was wide open and a little gold man hovered just beyond it. His face had the same look of horror as Jack's.

"Sandy." Jack gasped turning around.

The Sandman cringed as more damage was revealed to him. Seeing the disgust in his eye Jack grabbed the hoodie and covered himself with it like a blanket. The look didn't go away. Sandy started to back away slowly, so shocked he had no idea what to say. Jack was able to read the thought in his eye. North would know what to do. Even if Sandy was technically the oldest North always had a plan for everything; surely he would have something for…this. Jack held the hoodie with one hand and tried to make soothing gestures with the others.

"Sandy, just relax. Take a breath. There's no need-"

Sandy turned and bolted like a deer when Jack took a step towards him.

"Sandy!" Jack yelled.

Jack jumped over the bed and struggled to pull on the hoodie as he grabbed his staff. Falling out the bedroom door Jack tripped and nearly flew into a wall as he stumbled into flight. Once he could see and had his balance Jack followed the thin trail of glittering sand Sandy left behind him. It was wasn't long before he was right behind the Sandman.

"Sandy stop!" Jack screamed. "We need to talk about this!"

Sandy didn't stop no matter what Jack screamed at him. Instead he raced through the maze of hallways dodging Jack at every turn. When they hit the workshop this task only became harder as Sandy had to stop and swoop around Yetis, flying toys and other hazards. A trio of yetis turned and yelled at the two as their aerobatics destroyed a display of red dinosaurs. Sandy charged ahead as Jack turned to give a quick apology.

The chase was relentless, but Sandy was in the home stretch. North's office was just on the other side of the workshop. As Sandy felt a bit of relief Jack felt a bit of panic. As he flew faster to try and catch the Sandman he didn't notice the elf controlled plane heading straight for him. By the time he saw the plane Jack was too late to dodge it. The elf pulled up and side swiped the winter spirit. Thrown off balance Jack's staff slipped from his fingers and the barrel roll Jack sent him into the railing of a lower level and then smashing into the table beyond it.

Everything was dark for a few moments but Jack was soon coaxed out of it by a furry paw patting on his cheek. Jack groaned weakly as he opened his eyes. The dark fell away to reveal a grayish-green blur.

"Ya crazy dingo wake up!" Bunny shouted trying to get Jack to stay conscious.

"Sweet Tooth how many fingers am I holding up?" Tooth asked shoving Bunny out of the way.

"I don't know, stop moving." Jack said deliriously.

"Good enough." Bunny said pulling Jack out of the mess of ice, wood chips and broken toys.

Jack wobbled on his feet and leaned on the broken table until he regained his sight. He looked about for his staff. Tooth handed it to him and brushed the remnants of the mess off his new hoodie.

"Jack what were you thinking? You could have been really hurt."

"Huh?" Jack asked, his memory still clouded from the fall.

"Chasing Sandy through the workshop." Bunny reminded. "Are ya both crazy?"

Jack snapped up as everything came rushing back. He gasped and looked about.

"Where's Sandy?" He said looking about feverishly.

Sandy appeared, unfortunately floating right behind North as he shoved his way through the crowd of yetis that had formed around Jack. He grabbed Jack by the arm. He seemed extremely angry and yelled at the others as he dragged Jack away.

"Guardian meeting now!"

Jack tried to convince himself that North was not angry at him, just worried. However his grip was so tight it made the fact hard to believe. Jack stumbled as North pulled him into the meeting room. He tried to tell North he was hurting him but he was cut short when he threw the boy into the room. Jack stumbled and now released from North's grip he moved away from the angered giant. The Guardians all rushed in and North slammed the door behind them. Just like North's office the heavy door closed and bolted its self shut.

"Mate it was just a few dolls." Bunny said as North stormed around the room locking the windows. "Calm Down."

"I'm sure Jack didn't mean it. Right Sweet Tooth?"

Jack cringed every time North past him, like a child awaiting punishment. Tooth tried to stand by him as they began to defend him but Jack staggered away from her as well. North ignored all of them. He stared down Jack, rage flaming in his blue eyes. Jack had never been so afraid of the man in his life.

"Are you going to tell them?" He barked. "Or do they have to find out from Sandy as well?"

"Find out what?" Tooth asked looking around at the three of them.

Jack stepped back.

"Please just leave it alone. I don't want to talk about it." Jack said attempting to retreat into his hood.

North pulled the hood back down refusing to let Jack run away from this. He held Jack by the shoulders.

"No, we ARE to talk about this now!"

Bunny pulled North away from the boy.

"North knock it off!" Bunny snapped. "You're scaring him."

Tooth backed Jack away and allow him to throw up his hood. It was his only he security had in this world, but it could not hide away his frightened tears. She wrapped him in a gentle hug and shushed him as tears fell from his eyes and frozen as they fell to the floor. She glared at North as he stroked Jack's hair in effort to comfort him.

"It okay, shush, just calm down." She cooed.

"Somebody want to tell me what in the world is goin' on?" Bunny snapped at Sandy and North.

The two looked at each other and North turned away. His distanced himself from the group before his rage got the better of him again. Standing alone beneath the hot light Sandy moved over to Jack, who was slowly regaining himself. Despite Tooth's protective grip on the boy he shooed her away and moved Jack back to the center of the group. He lifted Jack's chin so he could look him in the eyes. Jack was so afraid and Sandy had to admit this was not the easiest way to get through to him but there was no way to break down a stone wall that was pleasant. He lowered Jack's hood. Using his hands rather than his symbols Sandy 'spoke' to the boy so the young Guardian could easily understand him. They others watch intently as the two had a silent conversation, Sandy speaking through ASL and Jack through twitches of his head and the emotions reflected in his shifting eyes. None of them could understand, but it went something like this.

_We just want to help you._

_I don't need help. I'm fine._

_No you're not._

_I just want them to stop staring._

_We're you're family. We stare because we care._

_I'm scared. What if they freak out?_

He glanced at the others and recognized the worried looks in their eyes. Sandy pulled him back to face him.

_It has to happen for you to move past it. I'm sorry for bringing you to this, but I was scared to. We all need to deal with these fears. Together._

Jack brushed away the last of his tears and nodded. He spoke in a soft voice that barely rose above a whisper.

"I just didn't want anyone to worry."

"Worry about what?" Tooth asked. "Jack please tell us what's going on."

Jack sighed and looked her and then at all of them as he spoke.

"I may have gotten some cuts, scrapes…bruises, over the years." Jack said nervously rubbing his arms. "Because I'm technically frozen they don't always fade completely…Sandy saw me while I was changing and…" Jack voice trialed off as he tried to find the words to explain it.

"You got some scars?" Bunny guessed trying to fill in the blank Jack left. "That's nothin' to be ashamed of."

"Not just some." North growled.

North could not describe how upset he was that Jack was hiding something so important from him. He was extremely disappointed that after so long the boy still didn't trust him. However trying to see it from Jack's point of view this wasn't exactly easy. He took a breath and looked at Jack with much gentler eyes.

"Perhaps if you let us see." North offered.

Jack clutched the arms of the hoodie. He forced a smile on his face.

"Most of them aren't that bad. How I got them are kind of funny in fact."

"Then let us see." Bunny demanded growing impatient.

Jack was still uneasy. He looked specifically at North.

"Promise you won't get mad?"

"I promise." He said with a nod.

Jack looked to Sandy, almost as if he was looking for permission to run away which would not come. Sandy patted him on the shoulder to reassure him. Jack turned his attention to the floor and took in a deep breath. Slowly his raised his arms and pulled off the hoodie. Tooth gasped and shock came over the other Guardians faces. Sandy could hold back his own surprise as he could now see the marks more closely.

"What is that hatching?" Bunny asked confused as he hopped over to Jack.

He referred to the thin 'X' pattern on Jack's side. Jack looked down solemnly, though he tried to smile.

"Oh, electric fence."

"And these?" Tooth asked pointing to the cuts on his arm.

"Razor wire." Jack replied.

"You have issues with fences don't cha mate?" Bunny laughed.

"I don't believe in private property." Jack laughed back.

"And the bruises?" North asked.

Jack's smile fell away as he remembered those. Of his scars those weren't very laughable.

"On Easter Sunday, I was attacked by Pitch after I ran away." Jack said looking away.

Bunny's ears dropped with shame. He remembered how he'd yelled at Jack. He had been angry then and felt awful about it now. Not only had Bunny nearly broken his spirit, the Boogeyman had tried to break his bones. Jack still came back and made Jamie believe in him, in all of them.

"I'm sorry… If you had said something… I could have patched ya' up." Bunny offered despite being six months too late.

"It's okay."

"No it's really not." Bunny argued. "I was against you from da start. I should've trusted ya. I should've-"

"Bunny, it's in the past. I just didn't want to bring it up again." Jack assured. "You guys are important and you have important things to do. Way more important than worrying about me."

"Is that why you didn't tell me? Because you think you are not important?" North asked. "Jack you are Guardian but more importantly you are family. You are most important thing in the world."

"It's true." Tooth said hugging on Jack again. "You're important to all of us."

"But that's just it." Jack said pushing away from them. "I don't want to be. You have holidays to bring, dreams to protect, memories to keep… And I'm clumsy. I get hurt, a little more than a lot." Jack dropped his gaze and held himself unconsciously. "You can't just drop everything because I'm here now. I've been fine on my own for three hundred years…I don't need you, but the children do."

Tooth ignored Jack's clear need for space and latched on to his neck again.

"That doesn't mean we don't need you."

"She's right Frostbite," Bunny said joining the hug. "The children are important ta me but so are you. I can't speak for the others but I'm not goin' to mother hen ya' unless you really need it."

Sandy joined the hug as well. North was reluctant, but he eventually laugh and picked up the group in his bear like arms.

"I will not worry as long as there are no more secrets." He looked at Jack. "Or at least none that I don't know."

"Sure…" Jack said weakly. "But air is nice."

"I second that…" Bunny said gasping.

North released him and the bundle fell apart. They all started to laugh. As Tooth looked up she saw Sandy frantically dancing behind the group trying to get someone's attention. She cocked an eyebrow at him. Sandy made a swirling motion with his finger and created a snowflake above his head. She looked at Jack was causally exchanging remarks with Bunny about his fence scars again.

"Fences just aren't-"

Tooth took Jack by the shoulders and forced him to turn around. She released him and gasped again.

"What Tooth?" Jack asked just as surprised as she was.

"Frostbite what happened to your back?!" Bunny asked seeing the large amount of scars on Jack's back.

This had been what had most disturbed Sandy. Jack thought he had just thought he had seen the bruises through the mirror or maybe there were bruises on his back from where he had hit the ravine wall in Antarctica or the dumpster in Burgess. In the center of his back though there was a slur of old scars that stretched across his back and ran in ever direction and overlapped each other. Honestly Jack wasn't really sure how he felt about those. At one point they had confused him, but after taking back his memories Jack saw them as just normal wear and tear. He didn't like showing them, but he wasn't ashamed of them like he had been the others.

"Oh you mean the lashings? Yeah, I grew up in colonial times so school wasn't great and a lot of people didn't tolerate the class clown." Jack said rather passively.

"So they whipped you!" Tooth shouted.

"No, lashed. There's a difference. Mr. Darren (my teacher) always made that clear." Jack corrected. "Five times every time I was trouble, sometimes ten and he used a green branch not a whip. If you're whipped that usually it starts at forty with a whip or cat o' nine tails. He wasn't all that smart because when you whip someone you still call it a lash."

"Ya do understand that was wrong, right?" Bunny asked as Tooth was shocked into horrified silence.

"Nah it's right, trust me I got punished enough to know the difference." Jack said missing the point.

Sandy faced palmed as it looked as if Tooth might faint trying to wrap her head around the idea. North laughed at her. Clearly her human life had been sheltered compared to theirs.

"Was different time Toothiana." North assured. "Is wrong now, but when I was a boy there were worse punishments."

"Like what?" Jack asked pulling his hoodie back on.

"No!" Tooth shouted panicked. "No they were bad punishments even for the time and we're not going into anymore detail!"

"Hey Snowflake, I just noticed you got a snowflake on your back now." Bunny chuckled.

"You're just jealous of its awesomeness."

"What happened to red hood by the way? I thought you would like that one."

"Um…"

"Not everyone shares you're sense of fashion." Bunny answered for him.

"Maybe near… Christmas." Jack said seeing Sandy with a dream sand Christmas tree over North's shoulder.

North turned around and the image disappeared as Sand tucked his arms behind his back.

"I will hold you to it, and SANDY should find the sweater I made him last year." North huffed.

Sandy smiled at Jack as he laughed. That wasn't so…bad. Just like ripping off a band-aid, a thorny band-aid that was coated in lemon juice. Jack had to admit it was good to get the feeling off his chest even if the scars wouldn't go away. He was almost glad. He certainly didn't want more moments like this, however something about the term 'family' told him this was going to happen a couple more times. They could handle it though. After all they were family.


	2. Author's Note

Dear readers,

I've been editing this (I hate looking back and realizing I missed eight errors) and I am currently thinking about expanding this into a one-short/dabble series. I know there's at least two more stories I want to do and maybe one memory arc where MIM shows the Guardians all of Jack's memories of each the Guardians rather than a timeline. I won't get into it much more now, but I have high hopes for it. So please, read, review and shoot me a message if you have any ideas.

Peace, love and what not,

-**S. Nightly**


	3. Family Vacation Part I

I thought it would be nice for the Guardians to bond in the most brutal and emotionally destructive way possible, planning a family vacation. So here's part I and I'll do one-shots between. And thanks to all thoses who supported the idea.

-**S. Nightly**

* * *

The night eased in with a cool breeze that made the children of Burgess all curl up into the beds with the sort of winter fatigue that made them fall asleep as soon as their heads touched the pillow. It was a beautiful sight to see the entire town sleeping peacefully. The Sandman paused to enjoy the moment. Though the wind pushed at his back the cold breeze did not send him away. If anything it welcomed him and begged him to linger on before the snowfall. As the last city on his route the Sandy took up the invitation and ensured every dream brought the utmost joy to the children.

Upon finishing his work the Sandman prepared to summon his air plane and head back to his castle by the sea however he felt the wind nudge him towards the woods. Looking Sandy discovered that from his height he could see not only the entire town but the lake that was just beyond. There in the mist of the forest's embrace was the young winter spirit the Sandman had grown so fond of, once again asleep by his lake. His blue hoodie contrasted sharply with the blanket of snow. Sandy shook his head with a grin. Though the boy had been offered a place at the pole it seemed his gypsy soul could never quite be tamed. It was best he took him home and saw that he got a proper night's sleep before tomorrow's meeting.

He swooped in low and let his cloud of dream sand disperse as he approached the boy. Jack had always looked content when he slept at the pole. Whether he in a bed, curled in an armchair or stretched out across a couch he always had a thin smile on his lips. Sandy felt his heart sink whenever he saw the wild child sleeping in a snow bank. Even now his skin looked lifeless; Jack lay there as if he had just fallen there; his eyes didn't twitch; he didn't smile. It was as if he were dead. Sandy cautiously reached out to touch him. To his relief Jack groaned and rolled over as he felt the warmth radiating from the Sandman's hand. Sandy sighed with relief.

Gently he touched the spirit's shoulder giving him a gentle nudge. Jack scrunched up his face as he felt the warm touch pressed against his shoulder. He peered over his shoulder to see the little gold man staring at him. A tired smile grew on his face as he sat up.

"Oh, huh, hey Sandman." Jack yawned and chuckled. "Aren't you supposed to be helping people sleep? Not waking them up?"

Sandy shook his head with a smirk and created the image of a bed over his head.

"Nah, I'm good here." Jack said laying back down.

Jack raised his arm lazily and swirled his staff before letting it fall. The wind responded instantly and blew a pile of snow over him like a blanket. Sandy frowned and glared at the pile of snow. Creating a small wave of dream sand he pushed the snow off the young spirit and tapped him on the shoulder again.

"I don't need a bed Sandy, stop…" Jack groaned.

Sandy poked him a little harder. Jack rolled over and looked at him. Sandy looked slightly annoyed. He created another tiny bed, pointed to Jack, then the bed and then off into the distance that he assumed was towards Santoff Clausen.

"That's South Sandy." Jack said rubbing his eye. "Besides I'm too tired to fly there. Let me sleep."

Sandy scowled as the child rolled over, but as a light bulb appeared over his head (both literally and figuratively) his smile returned, though this was held a bit of mischief to it. Jack curled up in the cold embrace of the snow. Hearing Sandy drift away Jack sighed and prepared to drift back off to sleep. His peaceful sleep lasted only a few moments. His eyes snapped open as Jack felt something warm wrap around his ankle. Before he was aware a thread of dream sand ripped Jack up off the ground and tossed him in the air.

When the tentacle released Jack he was at least a hundred feet off the ground and his staff had slipped from his hand. Jack screamed as he grabbed for the staff. His fingers graze the wood before it was once again ripped away by a second stream of sand. Jack's screaming got louder at that point as he was heading for the ground with no way of him recovering. Jack could feel the loose snow brush against his face before the sand grabbed him again and threw him back up into the air. As he flipped and was about to fall again the sand grabbed him by the ankle. Jack shook fearfully, his arms wrapped tightly around his head. When he finally worked up the courage to look he saw Sandy standing on his cloud, in one hand he held Jack's staff and in the other his surprisingly flexible whip. He chuckled slightly at the timid boy.

"Yeah, ha, ha." Jack stressfully laughed, still eyeing the great distance between him and the ground. "Can I please have my staff back? Please? I'll go right home and go to bed."

Sandy shook his head with a twisted smile on his face. He waved Jack's staff and bounced a ball of dream sand in his free hand.

"What? Sandy…Sandy no! I promise!" Jack said struggling to break free.

Sandy tossed up the ball and using the staff as a bat he struck the spirit directly in the face. Jack's eyes rolled back into his head as he muttered.

"I'm gonna get you Sandman…"

Jack fell limp at dream sand dolphins began to dance around his skull. Satisfied Sandy dropped him on to the cloud. He returned the staff allowing Jack to curl up with it like a teddy bear. He cooed silently at the sight and wished he had a camera. His grin grew again as he realized he could surely find on at the pole, if not an actual teddy bear. Seeing the dolphins swirling around Jack's head another light bulb appeared over the Sandman's head and his mind was made up; when he got to the pole he would find a camera and a stuffed dolphin. Until then Jack could snooze in the back of his plane.

Despite the late hour North still paced the halls of the pole. He was not guarding against some unknown enemy or trying to ward of the excess energy that would normally keep him up, but instead he was waiting. Ever since winter began he had become worried about Jack. Lately he had been staying out later and later, some times he would leave for days without bothering to leave a note or come to breakfast and say goodbye. The part of him that was a strong Guardian told him Jack was just like the others; strong, bold and always taking each time to ensure the children were happy. Still, the other part of his being all saw things in a more fatherly light. Jack was just a child, three hundred years old, but still forever stuck in the body and mind set of a child. He could get into trouble if he was not careful.

At any given moment any number of things could happen. Jack could get caught in another fence (apparently he had a silent war with this type inanimate object), run into a heat wave and get sick (also extremely likely), fall out of a tree and break his leg, he could even be attack by Pitch! North hated himself for having the same panicked thoughts as Tooth any time Jack was late (which he always was) but his worry was not without cause. All of these things had happened to Jack before. True as it was that most of these events happened before Jack was a Guardian, but still North felt as if they had failed him. When Jack was injured he slept off the pain in Alaska, run away to Antarctica when he felt he needed to be alone, and the rest of the time North had no idea where the boy was. Though he wanted them to be a family clearly they were far from it.

North wanted more than anything for them to be closer, but how could he when Jack was never there? When North heard the faint creek of Jack's window he crept down the hall and peeked inside. Inside Sandy was tucking the winter child into bed. Dolphins jumped above the boy's head, but slowly faded away as he fell into the deepest part of sleep. North opened the door and greeted his friend with a smile and a nodded of the head that called him out into the hallway.

"Thank you." North said shutting the bed room door. "He has been staying out very late. He was not sleeping in tree again, was he?"

Sandy shook his head 'no'. It wasn't a complete lie, however Sandy thought it was better than North knowing the whole truth. He could tell the saint cared for the child and didn't want he to worry anymore than he already was.

"That is good I suppose." North sighed. "You know I have been thinking. Perhaps Jack is missing the idea of what family is. We should try to connect with him."

Sandy created a question mark. If there was a train of thought that North was on Sandy had clearly been late to the station. North smile grew as his idea filled his imagination. Reading the twinkle in his eye Sandy started to catch on. He smiled back and nodded his head.

"I will call others in the morning. It is time we start planning."

Jack awoke feeling both refreshed and confused. Not only was his staff on the other side of the room, but the windows in his bedroom were shut and, for some unknown reason, there a fuzzy dolphin tucked into his arms. Jack picked the doll up by the tail and despite its cuteness he tossed away carelessly. He pushed back the covers and threw his legs over the side of the bed. As he stretched Jack heard voices yelling at each other. Jack wondered; Who could be screaming this early?

"For the eighth time we are not going to Quebec! You and Jack are the only ones who speak French and these's nothing to do!"

Bunny.

"There's plenty to do Bunny. Canada is a beautiful country!"

Tooth.

Jack sighed. He was not going to be getting any more sleep anytime soon so he figured he might as well join in on whatever argument they were having. Grabbing his staff Jack staggered on towards the source of the sound. Though the meeting room was quite a ways from the bed rooms the hallways acted as resonance chambers that carried sound throughout Santoff Clausen. On his way to the meeting room Jack ran into several Yetis who covered their ears. This must have been going on for some time.

He found the Guardians all gathered around a table covered in scattered pictures and magazine clippings. Tooth leaned on the table yelling at Bunnymund who had his arms folded in defiance. North and Sandy traded pictures trying to let the little fight blow over. By the time this was all said and done there would be much larger fights. This type of meeting usually ended with something broken.

"Canada is the most-" Bunny started.

"Amazing country ever." Jack finished pushing open the door. "And one of my favorite hangouts. Dis it Kangaroo and I'll freeze your tail to your ears."

"I'll-"

"Ha two to one, one and one!" Tooth said cutting Bunny off.

She threw her arms up in victory. Sandy shoved a stack of magazines off the table and folded his arms bitterly as Tooth did a victory dance. Jack tried to advert his eyes, but it was like watching a car accident. It only became worse when she began doing the 'sprinkler'.

"One what?" Jack asked trying to make her stop. "And why are you all yelling so early?"

"Jack!" North said jovially as he rose from his chair. "We were just planning annual vacation. I want to go to Moscow obviously, Sandy wants to go to Boston,"

"You a Red Sox fan Sandy?" Jack laughed. "I guess that makes sense now."

Sandy nodded and created a dream sand baseball cap which he waved cheerfully.

"Tooth wants to go to Montreal," North continued.

"Which we are, ah huh, ah huh, ah huh ah huh ah huh." Tooth chimed still dancing.

"And BUNNY is being difficult!" North raised his voice to snap at the stubborn rabbit.

"Well excuse me for wanting something fun!" Bunny snapped back.

Jack immediately turned on his heels and slung his staff over his shoulder. Flipping up his hood he marched down the hall.

"Jack! Where are you going?" Tooth called.

"The Kangaroo used the 'F' word!" Jack called behind him. "Whatever this is I want no part in it!"

"But-!" North yelled.

"NNOOOPE!" Jack sang continuing down the hall. "Nope, nope, nope… I'll be back when things make sense."

"Then you lose a vote, we're tied again." Bunny argued.

"No!" Tooth shouted. "Jack! Jack!"

North groaned and sank back down into his chair. This was going to be far more difficult than he thought. He was starting to remember why they had put off the annual vacation for a decade. He looked to Sandy who was laying out more pictures on the table.

"Go get Jack. This will take longer without tiebreaker."


	4. Jack Frost VS Shoes Part I

Mwhaha...

- **S. Nightly**

* * *

"I said no!" Jack screamed perched up in the globe room rafters.

"Stop bein' stubborn Frostbite!" Bunny screamed back at him.

"No! You can't make me!"

"Ya wanna bet?!"

"Bunny, I do not think screaming will make him come down." North commented as he watched the two argue.

"Ya have a better plan?" Bunny quipped.

"Yes. Jack! Please come down!"

North was answered by a snowball to the face. Surprisingly it carried effort force to knock him on his rear. Bunny applauded North's success.

"Nice, that worked so well."

Another snowball came down from the rafters and knocked the Easter Bunny down next. He rubbed the back of his head painfully. He was pretty sure most of that snowball was solid ice. Angrily he sprang back up and shook his fist at the winter spirit.

"Frostbite!" Bunny screamed. "Either ya come down and put the shoes on or I'll glue 'em to yer feet!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Jack sang before sticking out his tongue at the rabbit.

North pulled himself back to his feet. In his hand was the source of this whole argument; a pair of blue Converse sneakers with snowflakes on the side. North honestly thought Jack would like them, but thus far he had meet only resistance.

"Jack, be reasonable." North said in a stern tone. "You cut foot because you do not wear shoes."

Jack curled his wounded foot beneath him as if to hid the evidence North was using against him. He had only come to the pole for a pair of forceps and some bandages, not a hysterical rant from two of the other Guardians. It was only a few slivers of broken glass not missing any toes. In Jack's mind they were completely over reacting. He, however, was not being very sensible either.

"So? I've cut my foot hundreds of times before." Jack said turning up his nose. "I don't need them."

"That's **WHY** ya need the shoes ya Gumby!" Bunny yelled.

"Come the yetis made them especially for you, try them on." North pleaded.

North offered up the shoes. Jack refused to even look at them.

"No! I will not put on those capitalist symbols of oppression!"

"And we're back ta this." Bunny sighed.

"Huh! You will make yetis cry saying things like that!" North gasped.

"I don't care you can't make me wear them!"

Many things had influence Jack over his years of solitude. He was a great listener when it came to both children as well as the public in general. During his first few years he was a proud patriot to the colonies and a revolutionary supporter for France and Haiti as well, then he had become union supporter, an civil rights activist (Though he really couldn't do much) , a worker's union supporter, advocate of child labor laws (Obviously) and in general a hippie to present day. Needless to say the 60's and 70's were his favorite part of American history. The freedom of personality, peace and togetherness inspired during the time had really won him over, especially standing up for what you believe in, and also shoes being instruments of the man but that was besides the point. He had never worn shoes and Jack did not intend to do so now even if he speared both his feet on broken bottles until the end of time.

"Ya know what? That's it! Either ya get down here and put ta things on or I'll call Sandy."

"You wouldn't dare." Jack growled.

"You know he would." North said folding his arms.

Jack glared down at the over grown rabbit and his evil toy-making companion. There was no way they were getting him in those things. Still, he did not want to get on Sandy's bad side. Sandy's bad side was one of the few things in this world he was afraid of even if Bunnymund and North weren't serious. Cautiously, Jack floated down to the floor. Bunny held his head high feeling victorious. North held out the shoes by the laces. Jack took the shoes from him and looked at them. As if observing something odd he held them up to the light. As the others looked up to try and see what he was looking at they did not notice the frost creeping across the floor.

"There's a hole in the bottom."

"What?!" North shouted outraged. "Where?"

"Here." Jack replied holding the shoes further in the light.

"Where?" North repeated squinting to see.

North always wondered if his eyes were beginning to fail him. He could not see where Jack was pointing and Bunny was blinded by the light that Jack held the shoes directly in front of.

"Right there." Jack said pointing

"Is that a hole?" North asked Bunny.

"Let me see." Bunny ripped the shoes out of Jack's hand. "No there's not, they're brand new. He's just stallin'!"

"Yep!"

Jack leapt away from the two and towards the window. North and Bunny both lunged at the boy prepared to tackle him and force him into the footwear. The action was rewarded only by smashing down into the now ice covered floor. While they scrambled about trying regain their balance Jack slid across the floor with ease. Doing a twirl just for kicks Jack jumped up into the air and pulled open the window.

"And I repeat." Jack said in a calm voice. "**YOU CANNOT MAKE ME**!"

Jack then flew out with a gust of wind slamming the door behind him. Bunny grabbed on the edge of a frozen chair and pulled himself to his feet.

"We're gonna get 'em in those shoes if it kills us." Bunny growled.

"Call the o- thers!" North said still sliding on the floor.

In an attempt to keep his balance North grabbed Bunny. The ended up in the floor together, groaning in pain.

"We will need back up." North finished.

Bunny agreed with another groan. This was not going to be easy, but history would mark their words; Jack Frost will wear shoes.

**Score Board: Jack - 1 Shoes - 0**


	5. Family Vacation Part II: Desicisions

Jack laid across the arms of a chair with his head back with one arm draped over his eyes and his staff weakly clutched in his hand. While it seemed a bit dramatic, really Jack had simply fallen asleep this way. After not being able to think of anything else to do it seemed like the best idea. Besides the Guardians weren't making any headway when it came to vacation idea. North was stubbornly set on Russia, Tooth had Canada, Sandy was good anywhere with an observatory or baseball park and Bunny was still being stubborn, disputing every place without picking one of his own. Throughout the course of the argument Jack gave the same opinion over and over again in the form of a single word; no. All the places the Guardians wanted to go he had seen before. He could literally give a grand tour of each and recite their histories from memory without breaking a sweat. As he thought about it they were all picking places that he wouldn't sweat. Even Sandy who had abandoned his dreams of Boston wasn't getting anywhere near the equator or even the southern United States, much less the globe. Their line was drawn at the thirtieth parallel and Jack couldn't help but be somewhat offended.

"We could go to Greenland?" Tooth suggested.

"No." Bunny said tiredly.

"Why don't we go some place warm?" Jack asked a bit annoyed.

"Yes, now we're gettin' somewhere!" Bunny smiled, sitting up his chair.

"Jack?" North said with a bit of concern. "I thought you didn't like the heat?"

"I don't love it, but I don't hate it. What I do hate is you guys running your vacation into the ground to make me comfortable." Jack replied. "I can stay in the sun for a few hours without melting. Besides I've never been south before. I want to see it."

"Then let's go to the Australia!"

Bunny immediately jumped on the idea of taking Jack into the wilds of the outback and showing his home. Also, but more importantly, that he looked nothing like a kangaroo. The other Guardians, on the other hand, were not as enthusiastic of Jack in the heat.

"I don't know, maybe some place with a more moderate climate." Tooth offered.

Sandy created a large group of people out of dream sand. He stuck out his tongue and gave a thumbs down.

"We also have to keep in mind that we want privacy." North agreed.

It was a fair point. As much as they loved children there was a reason the Guardians lost touch with them. When their popularity began to grow more children began to see them and in turn they were seen. Needless to say it wasn't that good that children would tug on their parents sleeves every time they say a giant rabbit or a glittering man made of sand. After several public outbursts, conspiracy theories and such, the four decided it was best to take vacation in isolated places or that weren't so densely populated with children. Australia was not the lowest on the list, but the others had also been three times before.

"We could go to an art festival." Tooth suggested. "Little chance of children being there."

"Or I could pull a tooth." Bunny remarked allowed.

"Or I could pull it for you." Tooth growled at the defiant rabbit.

"Australia does sound fun. Plus there are animals, I like animals." Jack said once again leaning back in his chair.

Sandy snickered remember all the dreams of dolphins. He created a few of the creatures and let them lace around the boy. He was attempting to tease him, but to his surprise the boy's eyes light up.

"Yeah, can we go some place with dolphins?" Jack asked wide eyed. "I've always wanted to see a real dolphin."

"Jack? You have never seen a dolphin?" Tooth asked who looked to Sandy.

Sandy had no idea. Jack dreamed of dolphins all the time. He always assumed they were Jack's favorite animal. His eyes followed the dream sand creature intently as if he was considering springing up from his chair and chasing it about the room. None of them could believe it, but Jack had such a look of innocence in his eyes and yet also of ignorance.

"No, I saw one jump out a stream of dream sand once and on posters, billboards, things like that. I can never stay south long enough to see them." Jack replied still focus on the dolphin hopping about his chair. "Do they really do the trick where they stand on their tail? Because I heard that was a myth."

"Wait a minute…" Bunny thought. "Have you ever seen an actual kangaroo?!"

"Duh they're on posters too Kangaroo."

"Then why don't we go to a zoo?" Tooth offered. "It would be a nice family experience, short so Sandy and I don't have to run off in the middle and we could all go some place comfortable."

Sandy gave the plan a thumbs up. Jack was clearly on board if he could go see a dolphin. North was happy as long as everyone else was happy. Tooth turned to Bunny who still have his arms folded in abstention. The others all glared at him.

"Bunny…?" Tooth said a cheer voice with a slightly venomous undertone.

"I still-"

Jack looked at Bunny from across the table. His eyes were down right evil, and not as one would expect. They had grown to twice the size, making every twinkle in the blue crystals seem like stars. There looked as if there was a tear about to fall at any minute and this look would become filled with distort and depression should anything be said other than the proper answer. Bunny found the look vile, but to argue was like tempting fate.

There was a fifty-fifty chance that Tooth would strangle him if he refused, a sixty-forty chance Sandy would get upset and a twenty-five-seventy-five chance that North would throw in the towel and cancel this vacation like the others. However there was one factor that Bunny could not calculate; Would Jack actually cry? Jack was grown up enough to take 'no' as an answer, wasn't he? He wouldn't cry. He would never cry, not in front of the other Guardians. Still, there was that look. If that one event occurred there was no doubt in Bunnymund's mind that all others would follow. Jack might at the very least sniffle, but that was enough to set Tooth off. But he could take a few more hours of debate, after all the Guardians hadn't even met the minimum five hours these meeting always took. It would build his character. Bunny would find something better. There were plenty of places with dolphins.

Bunny felt his heart ache a little as Jack's eyes somehow grew a little bigger. Bunny was decided, the look was pure evil concentrated into one immortal child. He let out a sigh.

"Fine."

"Yes!" Jack said happily. "Now which zoo?"

"We should go to-." Tooth began.

"No!" North shouted.

They had finally decided on something. North wasn't going to let this triumph of democracy pass him by. In what seemed like a thousand years (though longer) they had never come to a consensus. This was a moment that needed to be preserved and like all great miracles should never tempted to recreate.

"I will do research for zoo. We can all meet back here in the morning to go."

"Alright then." Tooth said rising from her chair. "I have to start my rounds anyway."

Sandy nodded. Even if it wasn't dark yet there were child on the other side of the world that needed sweet dreams. He made Jack frown as he wave his hand and caused the dolphin to disappear.

"Bunny, why don't you go pack snacks for trip?" North offered.

"By myself? That'll take forever and I still have eggs I wanted to get painted."

"I could help." Jack said standing up excitedly.

"I take it back." Bunny said quickly.

"Nonsense!" North laughed. "Take Jack with you, trust me he is a very big help around the workshop."

"Please Bunny, I promise I'll behave."

"Ya know ya w-" Bunny began.

"Just take him Bunny." Tooth snapped.

The Tooth Fairy glared at Bunnymund with a very hateful stare. If the look had a voice to it, it would sound cold and unforgiving like an executioner soon to carry out his duty. And it would say; _Do you see that look on his face? If you yell at him I swear I will pull out ever last Tooth with a pair of rusty pliers._ Bunny lowered his ears and sighed again.

"Come on Frostbite."

Bunny tapped his foot on the floor and a large hole opened up. Before it was even open all the way Jack dove in and flew down the passage. A trail of ice followed the winter spirit.

"Race you Kangaroo!"

"Hey! Don't freeze my tunnels!" Bunny snapped diving in after him.

North smiled to the others. As destructive as this idea seemed, no would be, definitely would be, it would be a great bonding experience for all of them. Now if only Jack could stay out of trouble long enough for them to actually go on vacation.


	6. Chocolate Part I: Cause

Chocolate. Jack had always pondered the word. When he was growing up in the colonies the word was a myth, a mere frivolous expense of the upper class and one a shepherd's son could not afford. However Jack had seen the product mass produced on every continent and sold in bars and buckets to priest and paupers alike. Make no mistake, in three hundred centuries Jack had been more than temped to try it, in fact he had been tempted to try many things. However he was raised upon principal and a strict moral code, something he never forgot, thus if it wasn't plentiful he didn't take it. Jack Frost was many things but never a thief. In return for his morality Jack had received three hundred years of savaging humid, spring forests (which he was not supposed to linger in) for messily meals of apples, nuts and other treats. He had also only tasted water and technically orange juice if you count squeezing an orange into your mouth. So when a cup of dark liquid was offered to him by an elf Jack raised an eyebrow.

Hot chocolate. He couldn't take it, not without burning his insides. The elf, however, was very pushy. It nudged the tray against Jack's leg repeated as it glared at him. The pointy headed things continued to nudge and poke until Jack took the cup. Jack sat it far away from him before he flung his legs over one arm of the chair and leaned back on the other. Jack was starting to follow Sandy's example. The golden dream maker was leaned back in his chair with miniature sheep jumping over a dream sand fence above his head. Jack counted ninety-seven and his own eye-lids were beginning to feel heavy. This meeting was just taking forever and he just wanted to go bring a snow storm; not to anywhere in particular but just some place odd, maybe Brazil. If only Bunny and Tooth would stop arguing. He drew on the table with his finger trying to relieve the boredom before he fell asleep.

"Bunny all that sugar rots teeth!" Tooth yelled

"It's Easter I'm supposed ta bring chocolate!" Bunny shouted back at her. "What am I supposed ta do? Make eggs outta floss?!"

"A sugar-free substitute would be fine!"

"It tastes like garbage!"

"Does not!"

They two continued to argue back and forth over the table like children until North finally had enough. He slammed his hands down on the table and threw back his chair. Sandy bolted up from his nap. Jack snickered quietly wondering how he could sleep through the chaos in the first place. North bellowed at the two of them.

"No more! Tooth Bunny must bring chocolate, is Easter tradition, but Bunny could try using sugar-free chocolates as well." North commanded.

"But North they taste awful, none of the kids 'll like 'em." Bunnymund argued.

"How do you know? Have you ever asked them?"

North cocked an eye brow at the overgrown rabbit. North was not the oldest of the guardians but he often liked to remind them that he was the wisest. There was no arguing with him.

"Well I…Frostbite what do you think?"

"About what?" Jack asked not looking up from the frost pattern he was creating.

"Chocolate mate." Bunny reminded annoyed. "What do ya think of da sugar-less stuff?"

Jack shrugged.

"I don't know. What does it taste like with sugar in it?"

Bunny jaw hit the floor. How could a child, granted a three hundred year old child, not know what chocolate tasted like? The Tooth Fairy felt a bit of joy, but only shot Bunny a glance. Her look said it all.

See holidays don't need sugar.

"So you have never had any type o' chocolate?" Bunny asked making sure he had this correct. "Ya got hot coco right there and ya have it at every meetin'!"

"Doesn't mean I drink it." Jack said with another shrug. "Strange danger Bunny, you don't take any drink you didn't get yourself. Besides, hot stuff is like my equivalent to acid. I can't drink acid."

"Aw Sweet Tooth, I'll make you some cold tea with honey." Tooth cooed.

"That sounds nice." Jack remarked still drawing.

"Oh no, no, no. This has to be fixed right now. Meeting over, mate you're coming with me to the Warren."

Jack looked up from his drawing. He had never been invited into the Warren, parse. He had fallen down a hole with the others, but he had never been invited in. Over the past few months he had let himself and just as quickly been thrown out. Being demanded threw Jack for a small loop.

"Really? Why so generous Kangaroo?"

"Why?" Bunny said shaking his head. "A chocolate tasting ya gumby. You'll try different chocolates then pick the best. Yer a perfect impartial judge to prove chocolate without sugar equals garbage." He gaze drifted to Tooth and North.

"No!" Tooth screamed horrified. "You'll ruin his perfect teeth."

"For the love of-" Bunny began. "He can brush afta'!"

Another argument struck up across the table. In the mess Jack looked over to see Sandy waving across the table. He pointed to Jack then flipped over his hands and squeezing his fingers as if pulling something toward him before he held out one hand while shaping the other hand into a 'C' and moving it over his wrist in a circular motion. The others were too busy to try and decode the message but Jack understood the signs perfectly. Having spent his life trying to communicate with children Jack knew every language there was, including ASL. Though the last word was fairly unused in his own vocabulary.

Do you want chocolate?

Jack nodded his head yes. If it was worth fighting over Jack wanted to know just how good this chocolate stuff was. Sandy shushed him and pointed below the table. Jack understood when Sandy disappeared from his chair. Cautiously Jack slipped out of own and crept out of the meeting room and followed him out the door. The others continued to fight in their absence.

A short trip brought Jack into the massive kitchen of Santoff Clausen. Ovens larger than the yetis baked dozens of cookies at once, but also breads, cakes, pie. The massive bags of sugar which seemed to boarder the room alone were a tooth fairies worst nightmare. Jack looked about it in wonder. Much like the workshop there were yetis all about, albeit few than in the workshop, each preparing something different. They however were dressed in white artisan smocks with matching bandanas on their head to hold back their hair. The sight made Jack chuckled but the stares quickly made it stop.

Each one glared at Jack as the Sandman lead him in. He was NOT allowed in here. At any moment something to could catch on fire and with the troublesome spirit about that small chance increase exponentially. Sandy waved them on, giving the silent promise that he would watch him. With a growl and a grumble the yetis returned to work. Jack followed hesitantly behind as Sandy floated over to some shelves. He had never felt like such an interloper before. He considered going back to the meeting room empty handed. Who would have thought he would be so afraid of being in a kitchen? The feeling was dismissed as Sandy pulled a small package from the shelf and handed it to Jack.

The gift was about twice the size of a normal chocolate bar and the pieces were slightly thicker, meant more for crumbling on top of cakes or melting into sauce rather than nibbling on. Jack stared at it in awe wondering if he was actually allowed to eat this. In truth he wasn't. The bar was once again for baking not a treat for a young spirit. The Sandman only wanted him to have a bit and then put it back. However Jack had such a look of joy on his face holding it. In his deep, blue eyes there was no fear; there was no loneliness; the snow flake imprinted irises held only wonder and an innocence known only to children. It was the sort of look Sandy and all the other Guardians strived to see in every child. To deny him this experience would have destroyed this rare look that the Sandman was uncertain as to if he would ever see again. All he could do was tear open the wrapping to show the boy; yes, you can bite it.

With some hesitation, Jack at first sniffed the treat in an animalistic nature that he had developed. However, this told him nothing about the bar of chocolate other than it smelt of milk, sugar, cocoa and other ingredients. His interest peeked by the scent Jack took a small bite. At first the strange taste was overwhelming. From the look on Jack's face he was unsure whether the boy was going to swallow or spit the piece out. Eventually the chocolate melted upon his tongue, if ever so slightly, and Jack began to smile. As the new sensation filled his mouth Jack's smile only grew and he took another, larger, bite. Smiling at the boy's happiness Sandy allowed him to continue eating the bar. He would soon realize this was a horrible mistake.

"Tooth it will not kill boy to have sugar!" North yelled for the eighth time.

North paused. He suddenly had a terrible feeling brewing in his belly. He looked around the room.

"Where did Jack and Sandy go?"

"What do ya m-?" Bunny began before looking across the table to find empty chairs.

Tooth and Bunny looked around to see that Sandy and Jack had indeed escaped their meeting. They wondered if they had been truly fighting that much. Bunny and Tooth both swore the two had been there only a second before. Before anything else could be said a yeti burst into the room. It sneeze repeatedly, shaking off clouds of flour that coated his fur. Between sneezes he forced out a message.

"Bhga- Hata gah- Jaga ha- Gutah han da!"

"What?!"

"What's wrong?" Tooth asked panicked.

"He and Sandy are in globe room. Yetis cannot get the door open." North said pulling out a sword. "Come on!"

The three rushed towards the globe room where a line of yetis had formed. Each one rammed the door only to bounce of. They took turns, ramming the doors alone or in pairs, some rolling out of they way quickly so more could pound at the door. They were making no progress in getting the door open, only in breaking the door. Phil broke away from the group as North came rushing down the hall.

"BARA HAOT TA GA NAFN HA! JAGA NI COSACA SAH HOTAS!" (If there is someone out there actually figuring out how to write in Yetish I would love to meet you. Until then this is just gibberish.)

"What does that mean?" Bunny asked.

"He says it started snowing in kitchen when Sandy gave Jack chocolate. Sandy chased him around pole trying to take it away and now they are in globe room. Doors are frozen shut."

There was a break in the chain of yetis and a loud crash echoed from inside the room followed by the sound of hysterical laughter. Tooth looked at the door in concern.

"See sugar is madness! Now you started this so you fix it!" Tooth demanded poking Bunnymund in the chest.

"How did I start it?" Bunny asked shocked.

"You did suggest Jack should try chocolate. Chaos is result so is your fault." North replied in a 'as a matter of fact' tone.

"What?! Ya can 't blame a psycho winter spirit on me! Besides I wasn't the one to give it to 'em!"

There was more crashes from inside the globe room. They need to act fast or there wouldn't be a room left to get into. Bunny pulled out one of his egg bombs. This was going to be messy.


	7. Chocolate Part II: Effect

"Fine! Move ya gumbies!"

The yetis scattered and Bunny hurled the bomb at the door. Immediately after throwing it the Guardians all ducked for cover. The egg explode upon making contact with the door and blew wood chips and bits of ice everywhere and the hall was filled with a cloud of pink smoke. North and the others fanned the smoke from their path as they stormed into the room. North's mouth dropped at the sight.

The entire globe room was frozen in a thick sheet of ice and over head a giant gray cloud was delivering a gentle snow fall down on to the room. It would take weeks to melt everything out.

"Jack!" North screamed angrily.

"Hi North!" Jack called from on top of the globe.

Jack waved his hand excitedly at the angry Russian as if he had no clue he had done something wrong. He seemed positively bubbly and as he spoke he couldn't stop giggling.

"Huh! And you brought Kanga and Fairy too! Yeah!" Jack slumped over as if suddenly sad. "Sandy's being real boring."

Jack looked off to the corner of the room and Guardians followed his eyes. Sandy was there, frozen up to his neck along with a cloud of dream. Symbols flashed over his head in a seemingly random fashion.

"Sandy!" Bunny shouted hopping over to him. "What did ya do to 'em?!"

Sandy created a snowflake and a net out of dream sand. The net ensnared the snowflake, but then somehow the snowflake slipped free. He looked up to Jack and created another slur of symbols.

"Huh! Naughty Sandman that's not nice." Jack giggled madly.

"Jack come down here now!" North yelled.

"Nope, can't touch the floor." Jack said with a smile. "Too much energy."

Jack showed them by jumping off the globe and flying pasted the door. A trail of ice followed him and created a barrier over the door. The yeti banged on the outside seeing their leader frozen inside. The ice did not so much as crack. Jack flew around the room coating it with another layer of ice. He perched back on top of the globe where more ice formed.

"It really hurts." He said with a smile. "But I can't stop smiling it's nice, not nice nice, but bad nice. Does that make sense? No? It's like ice, ice is nice, but too much ice in bad ice. It makes my bones hurt and my head, my head really but there's just so much energy."

Jack rambled while walking in a circle about the globe. The more he talked the more ice that began to form under his feet. Bunny was smashing on the ice to little avail in an attempt to break Sandy free.

"He must be on a sugar high. Sandy, how much chocolate did you give him?" Tooth demanded as Jack continued to spew nonsense.

Sandy created a full chocolate bar. His gaze then drifted to the floor as he enlarged it slightly.

"What?! That is enough sugar to keep him away for days!" North yelled.

North pulled out his swords and tossed one to Bunny.

"When we get you out you will knock him out. Until then Tooth distract him."

"Yeah see if ya can't get 'em to blow off some steam before he freezes us all ta da floor."

"Fine, just hurry before he drops the temperature to sub-zero and we freeze to death." Tooth said before flying off.

Jack was still on his rant about how much pain he was in from the snow storm brewing inside him. He was radiating more of a chill than normal and Tooth tried not to fly too close so her wings didn't develop frost.

"I wanna go outside. I haven't felt this bad since '68 and that was bad, like really bad, just ask Bunny it was bad. Hey maybe I should go outside again! I could get all the pain out in a snow storm, then I could stop smiling. I really want to stop smiling Tooth my face hurts. You know that pain you get when you smile too much, that's what this feels like."

"You can't go out Jack all the windows are frozen." Tooth said trying to keep up with his thoughts.

"But I wanna go outside!" Jack whined. "I miss the snow and its really hot in here, like really hot, like summer hot. I don't like summer. I don't get along with the summer sprites, I don't like them. Hey! I learned I liked chocolate! Can I have more chocolate? It tasted amazing!"

"No!" Tooth shouted filled with fear. "How about we play a game instead? You like games don't you Jack?"

"Yes! I like all sorts of games! I like the racing the wind, card games, I really like games like Jamie's video games. They're all like pew pew pow BOOM! It's fun! We were playing the other day and it was this game where you fight zombies. I don't like zombies, they're worse than the summer sprites and really mean. Technically I am a zombie though because-."

"What about tag?!" Tooth shouted unable to take the fifty-mile a minute speech. "Do you like tag?"

"Yes I like tag!" Jack shouted jumping into the air.

"What is in that chocolate?" Bunny asked.

"Do not talk keep breaking." North snapped still chiseling away at the ice.

Sandy's chest was nearly exposed. North was able to rap his hand around a large piece of ice and rip it away from Sandy's arms. Sandy smiled creating a dream Sandy ball. As he prepared to throw it at Jack the winter spirit flew by chasing by the fairy. The ice reacted by growing back over his free hand and grabbing on to North's hand and well as Bunny's arm along with the sword.

"святойпеченье!" North shouted.

"Tooth!" Bunny snapped. "Keep 'em away from this side of da room or you'll turn us all into popsicles!"

"Sorry!" Tooth yelled behind her.

Tooth suddenly stopped as an idea hit her.

"Hey Jack wouldn't it be fun if the others could play with us!" Tooth yelled.

"Yes!" Jack said coming to a sudden stop. "Esspecially Bunny, he's fast, really fast like a rocket. I can beat him though."

"Cannot!" Bunnymund screamed actually insulted.

"Can so!" Jack yelled back at him.

"Then prove it." Tooth offered. "Melt the ice so you two can race."

"I can't do that, I can only make ice. It hurts super bad to try and melt it. Fire is bad Tooth." Jack said jumping from his train of thought again. "Huh, but I can make helpers. I learned to make a lot of helpers from ice so I had someone to talk to."

"Aw Sweet Tooth…" Tooth said dishearten.

"Tooth!" North remained.

"Oh right." Tooth would save he sappy comfort spiel for later. "Jack make some of your helpers. As many as possible! They can play too!"

"Okay, what should I make? I can make people, animals, you know I really like animals. I like wolves and dolphins and bird, especially penguins even though they can't fly."

"Then make all of the things you can think of!" Tooth encouraged. "Just make something that can break the ice."

"Okay!"

Jack touched down on the floor and closed his eyes. For the first moment since the Guardians had entered the room he was actually still, although his fingers twitched as he raised his arms. Suddenly his eyes shot open and Jack threw up his hands. Figure made out of ice shot up through the ice causing all the guardians to jump. They literally pulled themselves from the ice like zombies (Tooth swore she would have to pay Jamie a visit and smash those video games) and at first they were blocky, but as the broke free their features began to break out of their icy prison.

Everything thing from Jack's memory began to spill out of his head and into the ice. Squirrels jumped from the ice chasing Tooth Fairies that could actually fly, birds perched themselves up in the rafters and other animals broke free foxes, a bear, various sizes of deer. After the animals were free to run havoc the humans began to appear. A life sized reindeer leaned down to the ice so that hands could grab its horns. With a jerk of it's head it pulled children free from the ice, Jamie and his friends were the first among the ranks of dozens. The ice children ran about as more people came through the ice. In the chaos they scooped up a fist full of snow and started a snow ball fight.

Bunny squealed as a hand broke out of the ice and grabbed his ankle. A middle aged man wearing a hardhat pulled himself free and then helped out two others. Each one was their own person, one tall, another short, the third was heavy muscular and had a scraggly beard. North was blown over by the amazing amount of detail in each. They however were empty handed. They looked at the ice and tapped it several times causing it to clink before turning to each other. Their mouths moved as if they were speaking but only the sound of their lips making contact came out.

"Hey are ya gonna to help us or not?" Bunny snapped. "My paws are gettin' freezer burn!"

The ice people all turned their head to the angry Pooka. They looked back at each other and shrugged. They then raised their empty hand towards the ceiling. In the muscle man's grip a pick axe formed and hammers in the hands of the other. Sandy's eyes grew wide with fear as they brought the tools down upon the center of his chest. He and the others all looked away as the ice suddenly broke away. The ice men patted each other on the back feeling they had done a job well done. Sandy tipped a hat of dream sand to them and they returned the gesture.

"Now where's Frostbite at?" Bunny said looking about.

While searching about Bunny didn't see an ice Pooka come up behind him. It mocked his every gesture as he looked. Sandy and North couldn't help but snicker.

"What?" Bunny asked Ice Bunny still mocking him.

Bunny was only alerted to the ice Pooka's presence when a snow ball flew past him and struck the ice figure in the face. Ice Bunny glared at an ice figure of Jack who immediately turned and ran back into the mess of ice animals, children and other creation. Ice Bunny shoved Bunnymund out of his way and when to chase the rascal.

"Hey!" He snapped at it.

An ice yeti lumbered past North and patted him on the shoulder. North was now torn between anger and pride. When this was over Jack's punishment was going to help making toy idea; that was the only thing at was certain.

"Ph-, Ice Phil, take workers and start work on door we need it open." North ordered, uncertain of whether or not he was allowed to command this yeti.

Regardless of being made of ice the yeti was still a yeti and it nodded to it's master before waving the workers to follow. The three worker followed in a line behind the yeti and began work on the door. The Guardians returned to searching the mayhem for Jack. Sandy readied him self with a ball of dream sand. Dodging snowballs and confused animals that chased each other about made the task of finding Jack all the more difficult. When Tooth came out of nowhere ice skating with her self and several of her ice fairies Sandy nearly threw the ball out of reflex.

"Tooth where is Jack?" North said catching he by the arm.

"I don't know he's not on top of the globe any more and it's too cold to fly anymore." Tooth said, her figure mocking her.

Now Bunny understood what was so funny. Unfortunately he was not able to share in the laugh for long. The Ice Jack came running past and the Ice Pooka used Bunny's chest as platform to propel himself after the child. Bunny was thrown into the path of a large deer that immediately bucked up on to its back legs. Bunny threw up an arm to shield himself, but soon found there was no need to. The deer stopped, literally frozen. Tooth looked to her copy. The Ice Toothiana waked away, her fairies perched on her shoulders as their wings stiffened. She joined a group of all the Ice Guardians who stood together in a group. Bunny and North had their arms around the Ice Jack despite his mischief and Sandy floated, held up no longer by magic but because he had become an extension of Ice Nicholas' arm. Ice Toothiana touched the Ice Pooka's shoulder and jumped. As she froze into place it looked as if she were flying.

The true Guardians glance around the room. All the other sculptures posed themselves as they began to freeze into place. The children stopped in the middle of their snow war; the animals froze into majestic poses; the yeti and workers stopped their work and moved to the sides of the cracked door. Everything fell silent. Sandy looked about the room until he saw a flash of blue. He pulled on North's coated an pointed over by the globe controls. Jack leaned heavily on the controls, ice no longer spreading from his touch. Unable to hold himself Jack slipped down to the floor.

"Jack!" North cried out.

The Guardians rushed through the maze of ice statues to their youngest Guardian. Tooth was the first to reach him. She cooed to him and brushed a bit of hair out of his face. He felt warm to the touch.

"Sweet Tooth?"

"Tooth…" He said weakly. "My head hurts…"

"It's okay Sweetie. Just a little too much sugar."

"Am I in trouble?" He asked rolling his head towards North.

"A little," North said crouching down to the boys level. "But we will not worry about that now."

"Okay…and Bunny…I don't want any more chocolate. It makes me tired…"

"Not even if ya begged." Bunny looked to the Sandman. "Sandy."

Sandy let the ball of dream sand in his hand fall into a pile in his hand. He then blew the sand into Jack's face. His eyes then shut and his head fell to the side. Tenderly North picked him up.

"I will take him to bed." He looked to Sandy. "You are in trouble too, so do not even think about running off."

Tooth plucked the boy from North's arms.

"I'll tuck him in. He needs his teeth brushed anyway."

"Hey look." Bunny said nudging Sandy would was guiltily tracing the frozen tiles.

Sandy looked up as the dream began to form over Jack's head. All the Guardians were sitting together and Bunny was presenting Jack with another chocolate bar. Sandy chuckled a little realizing that Jack hadn't learned much of a lesson. The others looked at each other with horror as they thought about this event occurring a second time, however they began to smile as the dream continued. Jack broke up the bar of chocolate and gave a piece to each of the dream sand Guardians. A smile formed on the real Jack's face as the Guardians all sat together and ate the chocolate. Sandy felt his heart lift a little. As bad as this was he didn't regret any off it. Still, he would never give Jack chocolate again.

* * *

Hope you liked this installment. As of now I'm working on another chapter of Shoes, but there will definately be another part. I call it chocolate; the aftermath.

Thanks for reading

-**S. Nightly**


	8. Jack VS Shoes Part II

Rafters. Why did he always have to sit up in the rafters? Bunny glared up at the winter spirit sitting high up in the rafters of the meeting room. Jack always sat up there because he knew it got under Bunnymund's skin. He also knew that Tooth, while she did have a fierce side, would not make him do anything. She cared for Jack in a very motherly sense, but as a mother she wasn't very forceful. Thus she fluttered around the room, just as useless as Bunny.

"We're just gonna keep doin' this!" Bunny yelled up at him. "We'll do it every time ya come over until ya put the shoes on!"

"No you won't I guarantee you'll quit before the month is out." Jack said leaning back.

"Please Sweet Tooth we're only trying to look out for you." Tooth pleaded.

"No, I am not wearing shoes. End of story, bye bye."

Jack waved and leaned back and closed his eyes. Bunny was getting angry. The last time he had fell for Jack's tricks but this time he was not getting away without putting the sneakers on. Bunny didn't care if had the hog tie the spirit (which sounded very appealing) he would get Jack to wear the shoes.

"I'll call Sandy!" Bunny threatened.

"You tried that last time Kangaroo. By the time you get the Sandman over here I will be long gone." Jack mocked.

"Jack, stop acting like a child!" Tooth shouted.

"I am eternally fourteen, I have every right to be a child."

"Grow up and wear the shoes!" Bunny shouted.

"You first Barefoot!" Jack shouted back at him.

As if on cue North burst into the room with a green shoe box in hand. He walked along chuckling as he tucked the box under his arm.

"Jack I have offer for you." North chimed.

"No matter how many shoes you offer me I am not putting them on." Jack said folding his arms.

"Ah but I think you will. As long as someone tries the shoes on with you."

"And who would that be?" An evil smile growing on his face.

Bunny shook his head. This was the most ridiculous idea he had ever heard of. Why in the world would Jack care if North tried on new shoes with him? He looked to North to ask and found the other Guardians staring at him intently. His ears dropped.

"No, oh no…"

"Bunny come on, take one for the team." Tooth encouraged.

"I am a proud Pooka, I have never worn shoes and I never will. You can't-" He stopped before he quoted Jack's words.

It was too late.

"They can't what Bunny?" Jack teased. "Make you grow up and put on the shoes?"

"You know that just wrong!" He shouted up at the twisted child.

"I won't put them on unless you put them on too Kangaroo!" Jack snapped folding his arms once again.

"Bunny, come on." North said giving him the box. "I will admit Easter is better than Christmas."

North looked at the Easter Bunny with pleading eyes. This couldn't possibly be fair. There was no way Bunny could deny the look. It was like kicking the cane out of a sweet old man's hand. He muttered under his breath as his will shattered.

"Uh fine. But you have to come down and put 'em too! No tricks we go at the same time!" Bunny glared at North. "And you better say it nice and loud."

"Oh I wouldn't dream of doing anything." Jack said floating down from the rafters.

North presented the box to Bunny and Tooth gave the blue Converse to Jack. Jack plucked them from her hands and sat down at the table. He leaned on it gesturing to the other chair. Bunny grumbled and snatched the box out of North's hand.

Setting down at the table Bunny opened the box. To his horror (and it was fairly horrible that there were shoes at all) the shoes inside were bright green. Not just green but the brightest, florescent green imaginable. To make matters worse the symbol on the heel was a brighter pink Easter egg; how did he even find a shade that girly?! Bunny was outraged, but Jack was already putting on the shoes, there was no turning back for him either.

Bunny pulled on the shoes and groaned. This was wrong in so many was. He loosely tied the laces prepared to kick the off the moment he got the chance. He looked to Jack who was just sitting there with his shoes untied.

"Go on then, all the way." Bunny insisted.

"I can't…" Jack admitted. " I don't remember how."

"Oh Sweet Tooth." The Tooth Fairy cooed admiring his innocence.

"Can you tie them for me?" Jack asked tilting his head cutely.

Now it wasn't fair. Jack was given him THE STARE. North had a good stare, but this was the stare. It was like combining sad children, hungry puppies, and pure, unfiltered, adorableness into a pair of giant blue eyes. Bunny sighed.

"Fine, put yer foot up."

Jack put his foot on the edge of the chair and sat up as Bunny bent over to tie his shoe for him. Jack then looked to North.

"Come on North you have to say."

"I do not know what you are talking about." North replied.

"North!" Bunny snapped.

"Huh, Easter is better than Christmas." North huffed. "Are we done now?"

"Nope, you still have to smile for the camera."

"What?" Tooth asked.

A flash caused the three Guardians to turn and see…Jack? The young winter spirit stood there with a camera in his hands. He looked down at it and chuckled. He looked up at them and moved his lips. The fake setting in the chair mirrored him.

"By the way, did you know I could throw my voice?"

The voice returned to the true, barefoot Jack as he started to laugh.

"Why I-." Bunny began.

Bunnymund stopped as he tried to get up and realized he couldn't move. Not only were his shoes frozen to the floor his paws were frozen to Jack's shoes.

"Have fun getting the shoes off the Dummy." Jack smirked before flying out the way he's come.

"Jack!" Tooth yelled flying after him.

Before the Tooth Fairy got to the door. The doors slammed in her face, caught by a magic gust of wind. She tugged on the handles but the doors refused to open.

"Uh he froze the locks!"

"CANNOT MAKE ME!" Jack sang from down the hall.

"This isn't over Jack!" Tooth screamed yanking on the doors.

North examined the ice sculpture of Jack. He was very impressed. The time it must have taken to get every detail correct and then to paint it perfectly. Not only that but when Jack controlled it the statue had been able to move and blink. The thought of it was mind blowing. This prank must have taken days to come up with. Bunny was not as impressed.

"Will ya mind hurrin' up and chisel me out mate?" He asked coldly.

"Da I will get pick and hot water." North said still examining the statue. "So much detail…"

"North!" Bunny snapped.

"North I'd like to remind you, Jack Frost is now lose, and he has pictures of Bunny in shoes." Tooth reminded.

North chuckled slightly.

"And video evidence of you admitting Easter is better than Christmas." She finished.

Bunny laugh, but North's eyes widened as the full weight of his actions weighed down upon him.

"We have to find Jack now!" He said pounding on the ice with his fists. "I will break door down. I will send yetis back to thaw you out."

"Oh no you won't, you get back here and break me out now!" Bunny screamed.

Jack flew past the window admiring his hand work. After freezing the windows all shut for Tooth he flew off bound for Burgess. This was a perfect day.

**Scoreboard: Jack - 2 Shoes - 0**


	9. Dinner Time

This morning North felt hungry, more so than usual. As he bounced through his private breakfast nook he hummed along to the Nutcracker Suite, a tune that had been playing in the back of his mind since he first opened his eyes. Today was not a day that particularly required the large breakfast, but still North continued to cook. With ease he produced stakes of pancakes, bacon and sunny side up eggs that made the day seem as bright as sun shining outside. North finished plating the food when Jack came staggering in.

"Hey, North do I smell flapjacks."

"No pancakes, is difference." North corrected with a laugh. "I thought you might be hungry so I made you a plate."

"That's-" Jack was going to say great he saw what North had already plated.

The dish looked good, in a sense. However Jack didn't find it very appealing. There were greasy eggs that topped sausage links, bacon pushing over on the hash browns and leaving a greasy juice that soaked into the pancakes that fought for the edge of the plate. Jack resisted the urge to cover his mouth.

"Great…" He finished. "Hey I just remembered, I'm an hour late for a blizzard in Switzerland. I should really go before it throws the weather system out of balance."

Jack pulled up his hood, using the darkness to hid the disgust in his face. North cocked an eyebrow at the child.

"Are you sure? You should really eat before you go."

"Nah, I'll be back soon. I'll, I'll eat it then." Jack aid backing up towards the window.

Pawing for the window latch Jack threw open the window and jumped out before North could ask another question. He spoke quickly before flying off.

"Sorry, really late, see ya later, bye!"

"Wait Jack!"

Jack flew off and North was left at the window to call after the spry spirit.

"Guardian dinner is tonight! Do not be late!"

Jack couldn't hear what North said but that didn't stop him. He begged the wind to get him away as fast as possible before he became sick.

When the winter spirit disappeared North leaned on the window sill. What had that look been about? It was as if North had offered the boy a slice of cow's tongue. Curious North looked back at the plate he had put on the table for Jack. Sure the edges of the pancakes weren't completely round and the bacon a bit over crispy, but it wasn't bad. Was it? North cut a piece of the pancakes and tried them, they were chewy but not rubbery. As for the eggs and bacon, still a bit over cooked. The sausage however was perfect, nice juicy. None of it tasted bad or at least not to an extreme that it would make someone run in fear.

The more North thought about it the more he began to pick apart the meal. Even if it didn't taste bad his presentation was poor. He was Nicholas St. North after all! Everything he made was supposed to look elegant and inspire happiness. All this breakfast inspired was a sloppy morning that would lead to a day of sloth and illness. There was no wonder Jack turned up his nose. He could do better, no, he would do better.

_Several hours later…_

North had thrown all the yetis out of the kitchen. For some unknown reason he had suddenly decided that he would cook everything for the banquet that night. It was only a family dinner, one the help to Guardians to stay close, but still they felt offended. There were yetis that made toys, yetis that cleaned, yetis that tended to the reindeer; they each only had one place and now the cooking yetis were forced to sit idly by as North invaded their space and took over. They were furious, or they were at first, but seeing no way to throw North out they retired for the night with a poker set to entertain themselves. Meanwhile North was hard at work.

Water was boiled, vegetables chopped, meats seasoned; it was a chaotic symphony of food. North rushed back and forth around the kitchen preparing everything and taking it out to set the table. The other Guardians gave him strange looks as he did so. It must have been at least a decade or two since North had made anything so large scale and he had never over reacted about such an event before. The jolly old man set out several more bowls of food before once again rushing back into the kitchen. Bunny could watch anymore it was just too weird.

"Okay, I'll bite. Why is North actin' like a loon?" Bunny asked.

"I don't know." Tooth replied fluttering about the packed table. "Is it Russian New Year?"

"No that's not for months."

Sandy poked took in the shoulder to draw the other Guardians attention. He create a small figure of Pitch that ran away almost immediately after being formed. He then created several party balloons and streamers followed by an empty table.

"Oh," Tooth said catching on. "We never did get to celebrate defeating Pitch. We were all too busy trying with damage control. That would make this Jack's first meal with us as a family."

North burst through the door with another a set of plates.

"Yes and he turned down breakfast. He thinks I am bad cook." North said setting the table.

"What? He's neva tried yer carrot soup then." Bunny said encouraging his friend.

"Did Jack actually say he didn't like the food?" Tooth asked.

"No, but he had bad look on his face at breakfast. Was terrible." North replied with a huff. "I want to show him I can cook."

Sandy looked to North and created a picture of a thermometer and an ice bag. Looking for an alternative to Jack being rude the Sandman feared Jack's health. North shook his head.

"Was fine until I gave him plate." North replied checking his watch. "Ah! Main course is almost done I will be back."

North rushed back into the kitchen leaving the Guardians to stand and wonder. They did not have to stay this way for long. Soon there was a knock on the window that summoned their attention. Beyond the pane Jack stood on the edge of the window, waiting for someone to unlock the windows and let him inside. Tooth happily obliged.

"Hey Tooth, what are you doing here?" Jack asked jumping inside.

"North's holding a family dinner night. Every now and again we get together and eat. Didn't North tell you?"

"Oh, I must have not been listening." Jack said his eyes dropping to the floor.

"Well, I 'ope yer hungry Frostbite. Look at all the food North made for ya." Bunny said pointing to the table. "Ham, corn, turkey, potatas, hand-made rolls… it's like Thanksgivin'."

"Ya don't say…"

The others couldn't help but notice all the tension that was in Jack's voice. Jack move back from the table as if something on it frightened him. Sandy caught him and created a rising thermometer over his head followed by a question mark. He couldn't notice Jack was starting to sweat a little. It was starting to get a bit stuffy in the dining room and Jack had a terrible aversion to heat.

"Yeah, just a little hot." Jack said tightly clutching his staff. "I'll be fine in a minutes. I just need some air."

Jack was about to make a break for the window when North came bursting. He yelled out with his own trumpeting sound as he announced his arrival. In his hands was a large silver tray topped with a roasted whole hog. Around the creature was a ring of purple and green garnish, mixed with chopped fruits and vegetables. Down the animals back were rings of pineapple and made the caramel color skin only look sweeter.

"Oh doesn't that look good Sandy?" Tooth smiled.

Sandy nodded and created a bib and eating utensils out of sand. Bunnymund rolled his eyes. The only thing that look appetizing about that was the apple and the fact that it was in the pigs mouth made it just as taboo as the rest of it. As his sight shifted Bunny noticed Jack out of the corner of his eyes. If there was any ever color in his face it was gone now and his mouth hung partly open. North looked at him as well hoping that it was a look of awe and respect, however he found only more disgust that the look from that morning.

"Jack?" North asked.

"Jack?" Tooth repeated when the boy didn't move.

Tooth reached out to touch Jack, but before her hand made contact his eyes rolled back into his head. The Easter Bunny dove to catch the boy as he crumbled to the floor. North dropped the pig and rushed to Jack's side with the others. They patted his face and called his name, but Jack did not so much as stir. Panic set in, but all Jack could see was everything fade to black.

When Jack awoke he was laying on a couch near an open window. The air wafting in slowly brought him back to life with the chilled scent of the artic. It filled him and called his name. The smell summoned him back, but it was the sound that told Jack he needed to stay.

"Hey Frostbite, ya alright?" Bunny asked leaning over the boy.

"No…" Jack groaned.

"A got a bit of heat stroke did ya?"

"No…" Jack repeated setting up. "Bunny…I can I ask you something?"

"Sure Frostbite, anythin' to make ya feel betta."

"This is my fault!" North wailed. "I made Jack sick with my food and now his is unconscious! I am horrible chief!"

"Oh North, I'm sure that's not it." Tooth said patting the old man on the back.

Sandy did the same trying to encourage him, but North wouldn't look up to see any of the symbols he was signing. He felt terrible. All North wanted to do was curl up in a corner and hide away his shame from the world.

"That's it, one step at a time."

Bunny pushed open the door, leading Jack with him. The boy still looked a bit dizzy, but for the most part he seemed better. He looked down at the floor, seeming just as ashamed as North. Bunny patted the boy on the back.

"Jack got somethin' at tell ya North."

"Jack, I am so sorry-" North began.

"Hey!" Bunny snapped. "I said 'em not you. Go on then."

Jack's sight slowly rose up from the floor to meet North's. He rubbed his hands on his staff nervously.

"North, this morning…I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I was feeling sick, but it wasn't because of your cooking." Jack admitted. "The truth is when I was young. I saw a man from my village…He was a blacksmith and one day he was working and was... Was…" Jack couldn't finish. The disgusting thought made him feel as if he were going to be sick again. "He was burnt badly, let's leave it at that. I haven't been able to look at meat the same way since. I'm sorry if I offended you."

"Jack…" Tooth said stunned. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I thought…I don't know what I thought. The boys in my village used to tease me about it so I guess…"

"Jack." North arose and stooped down to the boy's level. "Being a vegetarian is nothing to be ashamed of."

"Eh oh." Bunny said giving a small wave.

"If you do not like meat then I will not cook any when you are around or make…Tooth what is bean-meat block?"

"Tofu." Tooth replied. "Don't worry, I'll teach you how to cook it."

"You guys don't have to do all that for me." Jack said feeling bad for making them take such great bounds for him.

"Jack we want to. You are family."

Sandy approached the boy and gave him a hug he then held him back so he could interoperate the symbols above his head; a small boy hiding from a chicken leg, a family coming to his aid and then a heart. Jack had not idea what that was literally supposed to mean, but he assumed it read something like this; Family overcome all obstacles out of love not necessity.

"Thanks guys…I love you too." Jack said wiping away a tear.

"We love you too Jack." North said standing up. "Now come on. Tooth can help me make the…um…"

"Tofu, North." Tooth laughed. "Tofu."

"I'll settle for a carrot." Bunny gripped already disgusted by the idea.

Sandy create a picture of an apple.

The five then strode off to the kitchen, side by side, set on creating a meal they could all enjoy. Another problem over come they had yet another memory to add to their mental vaults and another fact about Jack Frost. Though North would greatly desire a slice of pork at the end of this night Jack never felt more accepted in all of his life. Though their greatest trials had yet to come.

* * *

Yeah I know this one was super sappy but you have to admit its nice.

P.S I don't condem the eating of meat or being a vegetarian. I'm just saying if you do eat meat treat the animal with respect and don't bash people who make the choice to live without it.

- **S. Nightly**


	10. Family Vacation Part III: Fun and Games

I'm having way too much fun with this. :)

- **S. Nightly**

* * *

This had to be the most boring thing in the world. Jack couldn't tell how long they had been flying but he knew it was a long time. They might have been actually been flying for little over ten minutes, but that wasn't the point. The point was that they had been flying forever. Jack could ask the wind to take him anywhere in a matter of minute so by comparison this was slow. It wasn't fair either. North could have easily used his magic snow globes to open a tunnel to Los Angeles but he insisted they were for 'emergencies only'. Thus Jack was forced to be patient; a word he hated almost as much as shoes, almost.

As the Guardian of Fun Jack was supposed to be able to see the fun in everything, but he could not bring himself to think of anything fun about sitting in a sleigh for hours on end. North said they were supposed to enjoy each other's company though Jack wasn't seeing what was so enjoyable. Sandy was asleep, Bunny was starting to nod off, Tooth was enjoying the breeze and North was driving. Jack would have gone to sleep himself if he wasn't afraid of Tooth trying to examine his molars while he was asleep. For some strange reason she was starting to lose the concept of personal space, or perhaps she thought it no longer applied now that Jack was part of the family; either way Jack sat pressed against the side of the sleigh eyeing her as if she were a hungry tiger.

Bunny watched the two and laughed. Each time Tooth thought Jack was about to fall asleep she nudged a little closer. In truth she was trying to get a look at his molars and make sure they were still perfect. Rumor had it Bunny gave Jack a bit of chocolate while he was in the warren. Of course this was a complete lie, after all they all knew very well what horror would ensue if that happened, but Bunny wasn't going to confirm or deny anything.

During the simply process of packing snacks Jack had managed not only to freeze several sentinel eggs, he had to caused a full on snowstorm over Bunnymund's cottage and for some reason frozen a river of dye. Bunny could have taken it too. Every last one of Jack's pranks he could have taken on the chin and walked away from without yelling. Well that was probably a lie, but Bunnymund would have at the very least forgiven Jack if not for one thing. During this span of only a half hour mind you, Bunny was hit with snowballs countless times. So this was a bitter sweet revenge that Bunny was not going to let Jack squirm out of so easily.

Jack shut his eyes for half a second, more of a long blink than anything else and he felt Tooth's nails graze his cheek. His instantly bolted up. Bunnymund suppressed a chuckled the best he could and North glanced back out of the corner of his eye.

"Jack are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine." Jack replied readjusting himself.

Jack shot a glare at Tooth and then Bunny who was clearly enjoying this. A smile came across his face. Fine, if Bunny could find a way to have fun so could he.

"Hey Tooth, you want to play a game?"

"Sure, what game?"

"I spy." Jack replied, shifting to face her.

"Okay, that sounds fun." Tooth said excited.

"I spy with my little eye something… white."

"Um is it in the sleigh?"

"Nope."

"Is it down below us?" Tooth asked looking over the side.

"Hmm…yes."

"How do ya not know if what you picked is below us?" Bunny asked curious.

"Shh Kangaroo, Tooth supposed to figure it out." Jack said smirking at the Pooka.

"Is it a building?"

"No."

"Is it…a…cloud?" Tooth guessed hoping it wasn't too obvious.

"Yep, your turn."

"Alright I spy with my little eye…" Tooth paused for a minute. "White."

"My teeth."

"Wow you're good at this."

Bunny rolled his eyes.

"For the love of…"

"Kangaroo's turn." Jack said moving next to Bunny.

"Stop calling me that mate." Bunnymund growled. "And I'm not playin' yer dumb game."

"Aw Kangaroo a spoil sport?" Jack teased.

"Call me that again. I dare you." Bunny challenged.

"Bunny!" Tooth said appalled

"Bunny…" North growled. "Do not make me come back there."

Bunny folded his arm and shut his mouth after North glared. North turned back leaving the three to their game. Jack poked Bunny in the arm.

"Come on just one round." Jack begged.

"I don't want ta play." Bunny said trying to keep his temper down. "And move over, yer freezin' the bench!"

"Fine." Jack sat scooting a few inches away.

Tooth couldn't help but notice Jack help up his hand in the space between him and Bunny. He was clearly pointing to Bunny but he looked at Tooth ask if he didn't even notice.

"So Tooth you want to play again?"

"Sure…" Tooth said still confused. "But what are you doing?"

"I have no idea what your talking about." Jack said nonchalantly.

"Frostbite knock it off." Bunny growled taking notice.

"What? I'm not doing anything."

"You know exactly what your doing. Now stop."

"I'm really not doing anything Kangaroo." Jack chuckled.

"Stop callin' me that and stop whatever else yer doin'."

"But I'm not doing anything."

"Yer getting' ready to poke me again." Bunny snapped. "Stop."

"I'm not touching you Bunny."

"Jack I think you should stop." Tooth commented.

"But I'm not." Jack defended.

"Jack…" North said now looking back at the winter spirit.

Jack lowered his hand and huffed. He looked back to Tooth.

"Okay then I'm thinking of something grayish-blue."

"Frostbite…" Bunny growled.

"Let Tooth guess." Jack said smirking at the still enraged Pooka.

"Is it Bunny?" Tooth guessed.

"Nope."

"Is it in the sleigh?"

"Yes." Jack replied.

Tooth held her chin as she thought. She looked about the sleigh but she couldn't find anything that was gray in the sleigh, well other than the obvious. Either Jack was color blind or he was really good at the game.

"I'll give you a hint." Jack laughed. "It starts with a 'K'."

"That's it!" Bunny screamed.

Sandy was awakened by what felt like an earthquake that shook the entire sleigh. In the back Tooth, Bunny and Jack tumbled about the small space trying to not only avoid each (except for Bunny who was mercilessly hunting Jack) but also North who was fighting to steer with one hand and trying to break up the fight with the other. In the mix he was tossed about like a salad, caught in the middle of what felt like a war zone. Jack suddenly jumped off the back of the sleigh causing Sandy to gasp and look over. He was laying on the runners beneath the sleigh he smiled up at Sandy feeling he had encited enough chaos.

"Get back up 'ere ya show pony and take yer lickin' like a man!" Bunny yelled leaning over the side.

North grabbed gave the reins to Tooth and grabbed Bunny by the boomerang holster. Forcefully he threw him back down in the seat.

"Bunny sit down!" He snapped. "Jack get back up into sleigh!"

"Aw and I was just having fun." Jack said popping up on the side furthest from Bunny.

"Now, we are taking short cut." North said taking the reins back from Tooth.

"Ah no…" Bunny said gripping the sides of the sleigh.

Jack hopped back into the seat and smiled. North pulled out a snow globe and quickly whispered their destination to it before hurling it with all his might. The little sleigh, reindeer and passengers were then sucked through and spit back out over the sunny shores of Los Angeles. Jack leaned out over the edge, looking down at the city in excitement. Sandy could already tell they were going to have a blast. After all, what says fun more than having to hold Bunny back so he wouldn't hurl Jack out of the sleigh?


	11. Memories Prologue

So this is the prologue to the memories series. I have a lot of idea to encorperate into this arc so I'm really excited. I hope you enjoy it.

- **S. Nightly**

* * *

"Twas the night before Easter and all through the house not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. Out by the door sat baskets with care. In hopes that a certain Bunny would soon be there. The children were nestled all snug in their bed, while visions of Easter eggs danced in their heads. With mama in kerchief and me in my cap we settled down for a refreshing spring nap. When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter. Away to the window I sprang with a flash, tore open the shutters and threw up the sash."

"What's a sash?" Monty whispered leaning over to Cupcake.

The older girl gently bopped the boy in the back of the head and shushed him. She then turned back to the winter spirit.

"The moon on the hills of freshly fallen snow gave the gesture of mid-day objects below. And what to my wondering eyes should appear? A large fluffy rabbit with monstrous ears!" The children laughed as Jack held his hand over his head, mocking Bunny's giant ears. "I knew in an instant who this spirit was! It was the brave and courageous, Aster E. Bunny! A.K.A Bunnymund. More rapid that wolves and as many as one could see his forces came rushing out of his hole, they were egg you see! Then he turned up his head and with a half silent shouted he call to his eggs 'Everyone out, out!'. The giant snort and grumbled as his eggs scatter to and fro. 'I thought I told that Jack Frost I didn't want any snow!'. But there was no fighting it not a thing he could do so he sent out his googies to hide all around. They ran to their places and made not a sound. They were hidden beneath trees, in grass and under brush, in each knot hole, mole hole and bush."

Sophie with his glittery fairy wings began to hop around excited at the idea of Bunny's special eggs running all about. She jumped and shouted.

"Easter Bunny! Hop, hop, hop!"

"Sophie sit down!" Jamie snapped pulling his little sister down into his lap. "Let Jack finish the poem."

Jack smirked at him and continued.

"All around they were hidden late in the night and with his job done the rabbit did say. 'Dear little children have no fear I bring with me joy and spring is now here. So mind not the snow for it soon will go and flower will bloom oh so very soon. But now I must away for there is more hope bring. So I say to you all wear a smile and have cheer for I will return with more chocolates to you," Jack tapped the eager little Sophie on the noise. "This same time next year."

"Yeah!" Sophie giggled.

"That was a great poem Jack." Cupcake said politely.

"I'll try and think of a better one for next year, but for now you all better get to bed. You want to be bright eyed and bushy tailed for when the Easter Kangaroo comes to visit tomorrow." Jack said standing up.

"Hop! Hop, hop!" Sophie said tirelessly.

Jamie rolled his eyes. Sometimes he swore her vocabulary was only composed of four words.

"Come on Sophie. I'll put you to bed."

"Want Jack!" Sophie whined reaching up to the winter spirit.

And there were two words Jamie forgot. So she knew six words; Easter, Bunny, hop, yeah, want and Jack, a very impressive vocabulary indeed. Jack picked the little girl up from the floor and cradled her in his arms tenderly. Sophie yawned and curled against him sweetly.

"Don't worry I got her. You guys get ready for bed. I'll come say good night before I leave."

"You're leaving?" Caleb asked disappointed.

"Will you come back in the morning?" Claude added.

"Try early afternoon. I still have to get back and help Bunny paint eggs." Jack said rocking Sophie. "I'll be right back."

Jack carried Sophie down the hall to her room. He had no worries about her mother waking up to find them as Jack had made sure she had gone to bed an hour before coming over. Jamie told Jack a lot about his mother and how hard she and Jamie's father worked. Even after a day of being at work at the hospital all day she still allowed for Jamie to have a sleep over with his friends. Jack admired such character and for this Jack took it upon himself to entertain the child so she could get a proper night's sleep.

Jack laid Sophie on the edge of her bed as he bent down to pick up her blanket from the floor, this time making sure she was close enough to him that when she rolled the toddler did not fall out. Jack tucked her in gave her the plush white rabbit that he had found abandoned on the floor. As he brushed Sophie's hair out of her face Jack felt a familiar sense of warmth in chest, one that grew as Sophie yawned.

"Night, night, Jack."

"Good night Sophie." Jack softly.

Jack switched on Sophie's nightlight and then quietly crept out. Turning out of the room the winter spirit left the door ajar and switched on the bathroom light so that it would be easy to find in the dark. Upon returning to the living room Jack found the six other children all in their sleeping bag circle, once again awaiting on him.

"Did everyone brush their teeth?"

"Yes, I made sure." Pippa said responsibly.

"And flossed?" Jack added. "And no body better lie because Tooth will tell me."

"Ah huh." Monty added. "We all did."

"Okay then, now before I go do you guys need anything else? I don't want to leave and then find out from Sandy you were wandering around the house all night."

"No, but Jack?" Jamie asked setting up. "Can you tell me something?"

"I'm still not going to tell you where babies come from." Jack said with a smirk.

The other's laughed. Jamie smiled and laughed along with them.

"No that's not it. How did you get so good at taking care of kids?"

"Yeah," Cupcake added. "You always know how to make Sophie stop crying, you make us happy and you have a lot of bed time stories."

Jack smiled and took his place at the center of the circle. The children all leaned forward in excitement as the knew Jack was going to tell them yet another story.

"Well…" Jack began. "Once upon a time Burgess was a little settle and I was the eldest of two children. Like you Jamie I had a little sister…"

"What was her name?" Pippa asked leaning on her elbows.

"Emma Overland-Frost," Jack recalled with a faint sigh. "She was half my age so at times she seemed like a hand full, but she was the least of my worries."

"What do you mean?" Monty asked curiously.

"When I was alive there were no governesses, an old version of a babysitter, in Burgess and because we were but a colony all the families had to work extremely hard. Because I made so little money as a shepherd I made extra money to support my sister and mother by working as sort of the town babysitter and also a bit of a school teacher. While their parents were out I would teach the other children to read, basic writing and helped the m with school work. Sometimes I would watch the other children from dawn to dusk when their parents returned from the fields to collect them and if there was a baby born in the village I would sometimes be paid to look after the child while the mother rested."

"But your so…fun…"Caleb said confused.

"Yeah that sounds really grown up." Claude added.

"It was," Jack replied. "And at the time fourteen was considered to be 'grown up', but that doesn't mean I ever stopped being a kid inside. I used to teach the other children how to play games, tell them bed time stories and sing songs…huh it all seems like just yesterday. In a way you could say I was always a Guardian, but in my off time I was just a kid."

"Do you ever miss your sister?" Cupcake asked.

The kids all shot a look at Cupcake for her question. Of course he would miss his family and asking such an obvious question would only make Jack upset. The children were already slightly put off that Jack was acting so serious, none of them wanted to see him sad. Still Jack's smile didn't fade.

"Yeah, but I've got a good life and a happy family now. Speaking of which I should get back to them." Jack said looking around the circle. "So you guys behave, don't stay up too late and I'll be back tomorrow."

"Okay Mom…" Jamie said with a giggle.

"We will." Pippa said glancing at Jamie. "Good night Jack."

"Good night then."

Jack nodded and walked to the front door, making sure to lock it behind him. It felt so strange leaving through a door rather than a window, but rather enjoyed it. For a moment Jack almost felt normal. With a sigh he summoned the wind to take him home. As he left a fur head poked around the corner. Bunny had been too busy to ask all the questions that now filled his mind and yet still he cursed himself for not stepping in. All he could do was speak to the empty space Jack left behind.

"You had a sister?"


	12. Author's Note for Clarification

I just wanted to clarify this. After writing I realize that some people have no idea what Jack's sister's name is. That would be because she technically has no name. Some people say that Jack's sister's name was Pippa but I am one of the many that don't. People think that it is mostly because the girl with the cap from the movie was named Pippa in the credits and Jack's Sister (who was never named) was also played by the same voice actress. For the memories arc I'm going to use the name Emma, simply because A.) I like the name, B.) Other people have used it, and C.) Jackson and Emma Overland-Frost sounds very nice.

Also I am a proud history student so in the memory arc I want to mention a few things during the stories. But before I start the next chapter I want to explain something about colonial life. While children could be married very young it was not promiant. Some women could actaully live to their early twenties before marrying (Yes I know that's still kind weird but go figure). Most Christian going families also would not marry off their children until they were of proper age. This being said they weren't against selling them. I.E when I will pay you X pounds for your son/daughter to marry my son/daughter when they get older. I like the idea (for a story, not in practice) so I do think Jack will have a fiancé. Just so Tooth can have a break down about Jack being sold. So fan girls do not kill me. Please and that you.

Peace, love, and historical accuracy (Also and what not),

- **S. Nightly**


	13. Wounded

It was nothing, nothing more than a scratch, but still Jack felt as if he should treat it. He was still be bit of a novice when it came to medicine. For three hundred years Jack had simply frozen any wounds he had come across until they healed, but now Tooth had encouraged Jack to be more attentive to his wounds. The amount of scars Jack had worried Tooth deeply. She wanted him to start taking better care of himself. Tooth also wanted him to come find her if he was hurt again. Jack didn't want to bother her for something so insignificant.

Thus Jack sat on an infirmary bed tending to his wound. To his left was a side table with bandages, rubbing alcohol and a set of fresh towels. To his right was a pile of bloody towels Jack had discarded. The cold always made it so hard for his wounds to heal. The blood just continued to trickle out of the long gash down his calf. In his mind the wound wasn't that bad, but in truth Jack wasn't that good of a judge. He had far worse wounds so of course the cut seemed small. Still Jack dabbed the wound with alcohol soaked rags, cleaning the wound.

Jack felt a twinge of pain when the spike of a weather vane caught his leg, but now all he felt was tired. Jack never remembered the flight to North's tiring him out so much, however he had already had a long day before cutting his leg. Snow storms across the states; putting a fresh blanket down in Russia and Canada; a dusting in Brazil (that one was just for fun but still); and then back to Burgess for a snow day with Jamie and the others. When he was flying back to his lake Jack was exhausted and thus didn't notice that he was flying a little low. The wind continued to whisper apologies as Jack made his way to the pole, but Jack dismissed the force. It was no one's fault that he was clumsy.

The bleeding had had almost stopped. But this process was just as exhausting as the flight. Jack threw away the last rag and took up the bandages. At this point Jack didn't have the strength to freeze over the wound, which he now wished he had done in the first place. Jack just told himself that he only needed to bandage his leg and then he could shut his eyes. It would just take a few moments.

The moment was swallowed by darkness. As Jack fell asleep the roll of bandages slipped from his hand. The roll hit the floor and bounced off towards the door. In his heist not to drip blood all over the infirmary Jack had pushed it shut but the door had not carried enough momentum to close and was now hanging part way open. The bandages barely slipped through and rolled out into the hall.

Phil carried the box of extra wrapping paper down towards the storage room, humming as he went down the hallway. Today had not necessarily been a long or hard day. Not like the days were he would spend hours repainting dolls. Still, Phil felt as if he could lay down and sleep until spring. All he wanted to do was put the paper away and end his shift. However, Phil had not planned on cleaning up after others.

As Phil returned from putting away the paper a strange smell entered his nose. Alcohol? Who would be using alcohol or rather so much of it? Phil covered his nose smelling the cloud of solution. No doubt the elves had been playing in the infirmary again. The annoying little creatures were often shooed from the workshop in the three months leading to Christmas and in offense they took it upon themselves to find anyway possible to make trouble in other parts of Santoff Clausen. Usually this pertained to either jumping on beds or playing doctor in the infirmary. Clearly they had decided on the latter.

Phil came to notice the roll of bandages in the hall and shook his head. Growling bitterly he pushed open the door prepared to throw the elves out and clean up the tornado of medical supplies the elves had undoubtedly left behind them. He pushed open the door and his jaw hit the floor.

Inside a bottle of alcohol had fallen over on a table soaking the strip of bandages that was strung across the floor. On the bed a winter spirit sat half leaned against the wall with his head down and his eyes closed. One leg hung off the bed and the other rested in a pile of bloody rag. Phil rushed over and patted on his pale cheek.

"BGAH! JAGA!" He yelled patting the boy.

Jack groaned and left his eyes open half way. Jack was so tired, he couldn't even see straight. He tried his best to make out the foggy form from the sounds that entered his ears. It sounded like a horn, blaring before tapering away like an accented note. From what Jack gathered it was familiar but didn't sound like English.

"Phil…?" Jack said in a half whisper tone.

The yeti shouted something trying to keep Jack awake, but the boy couldn't understand him. He too weak to keep his eyes open much less translate any of the dialogue. His head rolled back to the side despite Phil's protest. Jack figured he could apologies later, but for now he was just too tired.

When the shroud of sleep slowly began to lift away Jack realized how uncomfortable he was. Everything was so warm. He hated it. A light seemed to shine through the dark pulling Jack from his deep sleep. Still tired Jack found it extremely annoying and the heat the light seemed to give off only agitated him further. It felt as if someone was shining a heat lamp directly on his face.

"Hot…" Jack thought, the words unconsciously passing his lips.

"Jack…"

Who was calling him? Jack wondered if everyone was just against him sleeping. Jack felt a hand rest upon his cheek. It was coarse, but not unfamiliar. Jack squirmed to pull away from the touch. He hated it when people invaded his personal space and he hated it more so that the hand touching him was just as hot as the light. Jack let out another growl like groan as he attempted to squirm away.

"Hot…stop…"

"Jack, open your eyes."

Jack sighed and did as he was told. As first everything was blurry but then his vision settled into place. When he saw an old, Russian man leaning over him Jack jumped. North gripped the boy by the shoulders to keep him from getting out of bed until the spirit registered that he was a friend.

"Cнежинка, calm down. I am not going to hurt you." North assured.

"North?" Jack said taking a breath. "What…? Where am I?"

Jack looked about and noticed his surroundings had changed. Like North it took a minute for Jack to recognize his room in the dim glow of sunlight that peeked through the windows. When Jack relaxed a little North left his side and threw open the curtains allowing more light to shine into the room. Jack shielded his eyes from the blinding light. Jack swore that when he came over it was evening but not it was perfectly bright once more. How long had he been asleep? He only nodded a second ago. Right?

"Cнежинка, I was so worried. What were you thinking?" North scolded. "You should tell me when you are injured. If Phil had not found you…Do not scare me like that."

"Phil…?" Jack said holding his head.

Jack couldn't recall anything past reaching the pole. He was wetting a rag with alcohol to try and clean the wound, but after that…nothing. Curiously Jack rolled back the covers to examine his leg. He was slightly embarrassed to see his clothes had been replaced with blue, snowflake covered, pajama while he slept but was more distracted by his leg. It had been bandaged. Though a bit tight Jack could not complain about it. His ran his finger down the side to feel the bumps beneath the linen dressings. He had nine stitches.

"Cнежинка," North said looking at the wide-eyed spirit. "Are you alright?"

Jack shook himself from the trance.

"Yeah fine…Why are you calling me Snowflake?"

"I suppose I am just worried. When Bunny twisted ankle, I called him Kролик (Rabbit) for weeks." North laughter faded to a serious tone as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Jack, what happened to you?"

"I was flying and then…I don't know I guess I dozed off. I sliced my leg on a weather vane. I thought it was nothing. I was just going to freeze it and lay down, but Tooth said-"

"I am sure Tooth did not tell you to hide injuries from us." North said looking Jack in the eye. "Next time you are hurt I want you to come find me."

"I would have been fine, beside you have work to worry about." Jack said turning away.

North pulled Jack's chin back to face him and held his head there with his hand.

"Jack you need to stop worrying about bothering us. We are family, we are here to be bothered."

A smile came over Jack's face and reflected in his eyes. North patted him on the back.

"Okay, I'll say something next time." Jack then added. "But you won't tell Tooth right? She'll be really mad if she founds out I got hurt and didn't tell anyone."

"Being mad is part of being family." North returned patted the boy on the back once more. "but do not worry I am sure you will think of something to tell her when she comes for Guardian meeting later today."

"How far away is that?"

"One hour, now get dressed and careful of stitches." North warned rising from the bed. "It will be painful if you rip one out."

"I will…and North?" Jack said as the Russian left.

"Yes?" North said looking over his shoulder.

"Thanks, you don't know how much you help means to me." Jack admitted fingering the stitches.

"I have idea." North smirked. "Is nice to have someone to care, no?"

"It is."

And it was. Though Jack wouldn't admit it after that moment, but it was far more than nice to know that someone cared. Even when Tooth was yelling at him for being so reckless, Jack couldn't help but feel something he never had before. Loved.

* * *

Thank you to the reader who pointed out one of my many errors. I should really stop editing these before I go to bed. I'll try and go back and fix all the other errors I'm noticing in my stories. This is why I have others read through my work before I post it.

-**S. Nightly**


	14. Shoes Part III: Reading and Riddles

Bunny's rage was slowly climbing higher and with it Jack Frost. The winter spirit had abandoned the pole, mostly because the yetis had now joined Bunny in his hunt. Apparently they had taken offense to a quip about them being 'shackle makers' and now also wanted to see Jack in the 'capitalist symbols of oppression'. Now he sat up in a tree with a book in hand. While Bunny had succeeded in taking Jack's staff so he couldn't fly off or create more puppets (which Bunny found extremely creepy), his plan had unfortunately neglected the fact that Jack was extremely spry without his staff. Somehow the boy had nestled himself in the top of a tall oak tree and Bunny, despite his powerful legs, could not reach the bottom branch to pull himself up.

This plan might have gone a lot smoother if North had been helping him. But no. The jolly giant was instead fascinated by the disturbingly life-like ice sculpture and was now nestled in his workshop trying to preserve it. Bunny looked up in the tree, the staff tucked securely into the back of his boomerang holster. He stared up trying to develop a plan.

He could lure him down with the staff, but that might take awhile. Would Jack even be stupid enough to fall for something like that? Maybe if he got a trampoline he could jump high enough to reach the branch and climb up after him. He could cut the tree down. That was one of his last options but still an option. At this moment Bunny scratched out all previous thoughts. He couldn't believe he was thinking along the lines of a Wile E. Coyote cartoon.

"Before I start the next chapter," Jack called down. "Do you actually have some sort of contingency plan? Or are you just playing this by ear?"

Bunny glared up at the winter spirit.

"I've got a fresh pair of sneakers for ya Frostbite and one of three things are gonna happen!" Bunny snapped. "I can throw 'em up and ya can put 'em on yer self; I can come up and put ta things on for ya or… You're gonna come down and put the shoes on!"

"Well the first is unlikely; the second is, let's face it, not going to happen." Jack snickered. "And the third is impossible. I'll give you points for determination though."

Bunny grimaced at the boy, but then a smile came over his face. Bunny folded his arms and then flopped down on to his rear with a thud. Jack cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Passive warfare?" Jack guessed.

"I can wait all day until you come down." Bunny said confidently.

"Sun Tzu did say 'the supreme art of war is to subdue your enemy without fighting'." Jack said flipping his book open. "Too bad John Hurt said 'I shall not be moved'.

"Oh you'll move, I give ya an hour before ya get antsy!" Bunny yelled angrily.

_Two hours later…_

Bunny couldn't believe it. Jack hadn't moved. In two whole hours Jack Frost, a boy he had never seen sit still, had not moved. Meanwhile Bunny himself had started to get bored. Unlike Jack he had not brought any reading material. He had thought he would be so preoccupied that he didn't even to think to grab one of his eggs and a paint brush. Still he would not falter. This day would mark his victory.

After how all those pictures embarrassed him Bunny could not afford to lose. He would never be able to live with himself if he gave up. Certainly not if he was defeated by boredom. No he would out last Jack. He could see Jack was nearing the middle of his book. It was only a matter of time.

_Two more hours…_

Bunny didn't realize how cold it was in Burgess this time of year. He could hear his own teeth chatter. Bunny curled into a ball, hugging himself in an attempt to keep warm. He wondered if Jack was starting to get cold as well. He then remember; Spirit of Winter, duh he doesn't feel cold. Jack could sit up the there for hours and never feel even the slightest bit uncomfortable. Bunny reminded his half frozen brain that he had fur, he could wait just as long as Frostbite, longer even. It was just a matter of determination and when Jack finished his book there would be nothing protecting him from boredom. The thought kept Bunnymund warm; even if it was only warm enough to keep him from freezing to death.

_An hour later…_

How long did it take to read such a small book? Bunny had entertained himself by watching Jack turn the thin vanilla pages of his book. It wasn't much but it was all he had. Bunny kept telling himself that it would just be a little while longer. Jack had to finish the book soon and when he did Jack would give up. Bunny ran his paw against the laces of the shoes in his hand. Just a matter of time.

_Another hour later…_

Bunny smiled. Finally, Jack was at the last page. When the last page turned Bunny jumped to his feet ready to present the shoes to Jack who would no doubt be instantly bored out of his mind. Jack sighed and shut the book.

"Huh, that was a good book." Jack flipped back to the front. "I think I'll read it again."

"What!"

Jack looked down to Bunny. The Pooka looked as if he were about to pull out his own fur. That would, however, be a poor choice. Bunny couldn't even make large arm gestures without freezing. Thus he kept his arms clamped around himself as he screamed at Jack from the bottom of the oak tree.

"What, what?" Jack asked.

"Ya can't just read it again!" Bunny yelled.

"It's _The Hobbit_, I can read it every day until the end of time." Jack retorted showing him the cover. "If you want I can read it to you."

"Will ya just knock it off and come down!"

"You'll come around when the dwarves start singing. That's always my favorite part." Jack said turning back to the book.

Bunny flopped back down. He was not going to give up.

_One more hour later…_

"Thirty white horses on a red hill. First they champ, then they stamp and then they stand still. What am I?"

"A bloody dill…"Bunny growled.

"Aw, is someone cold?" Jack teased. "You know you can always just toss me my staff and go home."

"Not-t on, on…yer life!" Bunny screamed shaking from the cold.

"I'm serious Bunny, I don't want you to get sick. It's getting dark and that means its only going to get colder."

"Ya'd like that wouldn't ya!"

Jack shook his head. Bunny was stubborn when he was cold.

"Fine then, how about we play a game? A game of riddles."

"I'm not playing with ya." Bunny hissed bitterly.

"Ah come on. Tell you what. If you win I'll put the shoes on. If I win I get my staff back and we call it quits for the day."

Bunny glared at Jack. He didn't trust Jack for a minute. On the other hand (or paw rather), he felt as if his tail was going to fall off.

"Fine…What gets bigger the more ya take away from it?"

"A hole." Jack said instantly. "Have to better than that. Voiceless it cries, wingless it flutters, toothless it bites, mouth-less it mutters."

Bunny passed for a moment. When a icy breeze chilled him he realized the answer.

"The wind. What has a face but cannot speak?" Bunny returned confidently.

"A clock," Jack answered. "All things it devours; birds, beasts, trees, flowers. Gnaws iron, bites steel, grinds hard stones to meal. Slays kings, ruins towns, beats high mountains down."

"Time, ya know I have read the book before."

"Clearly not in a while." Jack retorted. "The easiest one almost tripped you up."

"You give me food and I live." Bunny continued. "Give me water and I die. What am I?"

Jack wrinkled his nose and stared at the Pooka with a cold expression. His answer came out in a hiss like that of a venomous snake.

"Fire…"

"Now think of one of yer own." Bunny quipped. "Or are ya not smart enough?"

Jack scowled and jumped down on to a lower branch.

"Last one then. Fine by you?"

"Just gonna let me win faster? Alright."

"No sooner spoken," Jack jumped down another branch, a smile growing on his face. "Is this broken." Another branch. "One person must keep, but two people share."

Jack sat on the lowest branch. He leaned on his knee letting the other foot dangle down. On his face a Cheshire Cat grin had appeared.

"What am I?"

Bunny opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out. He dropped his head as he thought. If this was in the book Bunny had read over it. He racked the thought over and over trying to figure out the answer. No sooner spoken is broken…silence. No, people don't share silence. Do they? In a figurative sense perhaps.

"Tick, tock, Kangaroo." Jack sang.

"Give me a minute." Bunny said angrily.

Bunny couldn't think of anything better so he blurted out his answer.

"Silence."

"Nope, but I'll tell you a secret Bunny."

Jack jumped down to the ground. He smiled playfully.

"I didn't think you'd actually play fair."

Bunny gasped as a trail of ice suddenly grabbed his ankles. Jack rushed over and plucked the staff from Bunnymund's back, dodging fierce swings as Bunny attempted to stop him. Jack jumped back and spun his staff.

"Don't worry, I'll let you go, but not before I get a nice head start."

Bunnymund pounded at the ice in a rage. When he looked up somehow he found enough humility to smile. Jack had to admit he was a bit worried.

"Well I'll have to hand it to ya Frostbite, ya played a good game. But I still have another riddle."

"And what would that be?" Jack asked leaning on his staff.

"What's gold, stands four foot three and don't play by the rules."

A look of horror came into Jack's face. Immediately he twisted around only to be nailed in the face with a ball of dream sand. Jack dropped his staff and fell at Bunny's feet. Above his head a dream of merry singing dwarves played out. Bunny chuckled as Sandy floated down on his dream cloud.

"Nice one Sandy, now help me get free and let's put the shoes on him."

Sandy shook his finger at the anxious Easter Bunny. He held up his thumb and in a Roman style he flipped it over, showing his displeasure.

"What?!"

Sandy shushed him silently. His cloud of dream sand extended and picked up the boy. He patted the sleeping spirit on the side of the head. He then created a crown over his head to explain. Jack had won fair and square. Bunny may have said he didn't play by the rules, but that didn't change the fact that the Sandman had a very strict set of morals; one of which was when a deal was struck the promise was kept.

"Sandy ya can't be serious." Bunny said glaring at him.

Sandy created a second ball off dream sand and tossed it up and down.

"Okay I get it. Just let me get my ankles free and I'll pop off." Bunny said holding his hands up in defense.

Sandy created a clock above his head. It started to count down ten seconds. Bunny gasped and began to strike at his frozen feet again. Eight seconds, he pounded harder. Five seconds, almost free. Two seconds the final crack rang out and Bunny's feet broke free. With one second left Bunny twisted and tried to spring away. Unfortunately he was met with a ball of dream sand to the back. Correction; Sandy plays by his own rules.

Carrots began to dance around Bunnymund's head. Sandy lifted him on the cloud the same way he had done Jack. The winter spirit immediate curled against the rabbit as soon as his felt his soft fur brush against his arm. Like a sleeping child he nestled against the over grown teddy bear tenderly. Of all the moments for the Sandman to forget his camera.

Sandy suppressed a giggle as the two dreams were spun together creating a mixture of dwarves dancing with carrots. He then let out a sigh and lifted his cloud up into the sky. He would drop Bunny off at the Warren and Jack could stay with him for the time being. It would only last until dawn, but for the next few hours everything would be at peace. Flying off Sandy left the shoes behind, if only to preserve the peace for a while longer.

**Scoreboard: Jack - 2 Shoes - 0 Sandy - 1?**

* * *

Also the answer to Jack's last riddle was a secret.

-**S. Nightly**


	15. Memories II On Guard

The flame that burned within the fireplace was nothing more than a faint flicker. It seemed to cling to life desperately. However the night was stretching on and it was only growing colder. Despite this fact Jack sat upright on the couch with his legs crossed and his staff resting on his shoulder. One hand remained firmly on the staff at all times and Jack's eyes did not leave the fire. He stared into the now candle-like flame as if it were a mighty funeral pyre and on his face a solemn expression held. In his unwavering eyes there was no expression; not joy, sorrow, or even a hint of interest that might have justified such a look. Jack merely sat there without blinking, watching the fire as if he were some sort of guard dog. It was not until the flame was gone that Jack finally allowed his eyes to drift about the room.

The other Guardians were all sitting in the circle of chairs about the now empty fireplace. Around them paint brushes, eggs and jars of paint lay scattered at random. Sometime during the night they had all fallen asleep after painting together. At one time Jack too had been asleep, drained for his own work as well as helping Bunny. But after the last set of eyes were closed Jack found his open as if out of some second instinct. He couldn't remember when he had awaken and yet somehow he had memorized every movement the flames had made. When the last ember was finally out Jack arose, taking care not to wake Tooth of Sandy who were sleeping on either side of him. Jack took a knee and let a cold breath pass from his lips. The chilled breath came out in a fog that disappeared into the fireplace and frosted the logs. The icy pattern quickly melted away and blended with the black soot but Jack paid no mind to it as the action was not meant to be that of art. He looked at the circle of Guardians, they would be cold soon.

Silently Jack slipped out of the meeting hall and pawed about the dark until he found a closet. He took four blankets along with pillows and stacked them upon his shoulder. As he passed back through the workshop Jack couldn't help but stop and take notice of the silence. At such a late hour even the yetis had gone to bed, taking the elves with them so they did not jingle about in the darkness. The workshop was now cleared. All the toys had been put away and the work spaces were devoid of tools and other materials; even the ice sculptures had been moved down into the basement for storage. Jack stared into the dark for a moment feeling this was no better than the fire. This eerie silence, Jack would guard against it as well.

Jack found his way back into the meeting hall with the pillows and blankets. Unable to carry all the items without struggling Jack sat them upon the floor. One at a time he took a pillow and blanket and distributed them among the three Guardians. First was Sandy who sat on the right hand side of the couch. Jack placed the pillow on between the Sandman and the couch arm and allowed him to curl against it before covering him with the blanket. Jack took the empty cup of eggnog from his grip and placed it on the side table before moving on.

"Good night Sandman." Jack whispered.

Next came Tooth who lay curled up on the left side of the couch. Jack smiled and held the pillow just behind her.

"Tooth," Jack whispered softly. "You forgot a canine in Germany, sector six."

"Hmm…" Tooth said in he sleep. "I got it…"

Tooth rolled over and grabbed the pillow and curled up with the feather stuffed case as if it were a teddy bear. She mumbled in her sleep as Jack covered her up.

"Look how they flossed…"

"It beautiful, good night Tooth." Jack whispered with a slight chuckle.

Jack moved on to North who was sleeping up right in his giant red armchair. There was no doubt in his mind that North had been the last to nod off, just as he was sure Sandy was first. He covered the older Guardian's lap with the blanket and left the pillow beside the chair as there was no way to give it to him without waking the old Russian.

"Good night North. Good work today." Jack said before turning.

In the arm chair across from North was an empty chair meant for Bunny. Jack carefully set out a pillow and blanket for Bunny. Upon his return he would want to lie down, assuming he hadn't already fallen asleep while passing through the Warren. With a smile Jack finished arranging the items and moved away from the group.

Jack did a quick check to make sure all the windows were properly latched and ran through a mental list in his head. The fire was out; The others were comfortable; The windows were shut and the doors locked. After having been without the list for three hundred years Jack was surprised he still remembered it so well. It seemed that the caring nature of a brother and babysitter could withstand the test of time even if the family did not. It was a sad thought but one Jack could not ignore. He could keep out intruders, keep the others warm, make sure stray embers did not jump from the fire and he could fight that horrid silence with his sweet whispers; however it would only serve as a reminder to Jack as to what he no longer had. At the same time Jack could not ignore this ancestral instinct that had been gnawing inside him since he regained his memories. It was a part of who he was. A part that made him terribly sad but at the same time…it made him uncertain, though he couldn't pin point what he was uncertain of.

A slight noise, a mere rustle of air more than anything, caused Jack to whip around with his staff in a defense position. He pulled back when he saw the Easter Bunny jump out of the hole he had made on the floor. He jumped seeing Jack's form in the moonlight.

"Jack?" Bunny said aloud. "What are ya still doin' up?"

"Shh…" Jack said holding a finger to his lips. "Keep your voice down, the others are asleep."

"Sorry," Bunny said softer, eyeing the group out of the corner of his eye.

"How was it?"

"Good…Still more to do in the morning."

"I'll make sure you get up early then." Jack replied turning to the windows. "Do you want anything to eat before you go to bed?"

Jack drew the curtains in the meeting hall to shut out most of the light. Bunny kept looking back at the others who were tentatively wrapped in blankets. He couldn't help wonder if Jack did that, though he was already sure that he did.

"Bunny are you alright?" Jack asked when Bunnymund didn't answer.

"Yeah…" Bunny said still side tracked. "I'm a bit peckish. Come help me wrestle something up."

"Afraid of the dark Kangaroo?" Jack asked reverting to immature tone.

"Just come on."

Bunny dragged Jack to the kitchen, but as Jack looked for something suitable to a rabbit's pallet Bunnymund merely boiled water for tea. He made a cup for himself and then poured a glass of milk for Jack; Bunny was lucky to find the tea but there was no shortage of milk in North's refrigerator. He sat the cup down on the table across from each other.

"There doesn't look like much." Jack said still rifling through the fridge. "Not unless you want raw cabbage."

"Nah, just come sit with me for a sec."

"Okay…"

Jack hesitantly sat down at the table where Bunny had set a glass out for him. He wasn't quite sure why. Jack couldn't remember asking for any and it would just make him more tired that he already was.

"Jack, I know that I wasn't too kind ta ya last year." Bunny began.

"Bunny, no…" Jack said a sigh. "Don't start that. We're past it."

"But we aren't." Bunny insisted. "Last time I didn't care about ya. I had no idea who ya were and I didn't want ta."

"My feelings are going to be really hurt if that sentence does end with 'like I do now'." Jack laughed leaning on his arm.

"But that's just it I do care, WE ALL care Jack."

Jack immediately sensed something was wrong. Once was fatigue, perhaps even passing kindness, but Bunnymund would never call Jack by his name twice unless something was wrong. He immediately began to throw up barriers in defense and Bunny could see it in his eyes.

"Aw you do care." He said sarcastically.

"I'm serious Jack. We care, but it's been a year and we know nothin' about ya."

"If you think about it I'm sure you've learned plenty."

"Ya hate shoes and ya like animals." Bunny said coldly. "Pitch could have looked at ya and said that."

Bunny let out a sigh. It was best to get straight to the point. If he didn't Jack was just going to keep dodging around it.

"I was hopin' ya would tell us more about yer life. Before and after ya were…well you."

"Not much to tell…" Jack lied.

"Jack, I heard ya tell the kids ya had a sister. If they get ta know ya should be able to share that with us too."

Jack stared at Bunny with an unintentional glare. Bunny could say in all his life he had never been looked down upon in such a way. Jack's eyes turned to a cold blue as if they were made of solid ice. Bunny felt like a child caught in the gaze.

"Bunny, there are a lot of things in my past that I am willing to share but there are also things that I don't. Things that I…I just… I can't." Jack looked away, a memory had already surfaces as was causing tears to form in his eyes.

"Jack…" Bunny said reaching out to him.

Jack pulled away and stood up from the table.

"Later Kangaroo. I'll be back after I clear my head."

Jack rushed to the nearest window and threw it open. Bunny leapt up from the table spilling his tea in the process, but in a split second Jack was gone. The wind slammed the windows shut behind him with fury. Clearly Bunny had struck a chord with the unseen spirit. It could get as mad as it wanted, Bunny wouldn't let this pass. Too many years had already gone by.


	16. How He Survived

Happy Halloween! Even though this is a day late... I thought I's introduce some OC's before I put some of them in the memory. I know this one may seem sappy like the last passage, but I'm currently working on the next passage of Shoes and Family Vacation between writing a new chapter for one of my other works. Hope you like this one.

-**S. Nightly**

* * *

Jack laid on his back staring up at the stars. The moon was partially covered by thin strips of gray clouds as if to shield Jack from his gaze. On any night Jack would have stared up at it. He would have begged, pleaded and cried and had done so ever night up until now. But tonight he had no more tears to shed. He had accepted the moon would not give him an answer and nothing he could do would make him seen. There was simply no point in trying anymore. No point in anything. Why speak if no one could hear you? Why travel if no one cared where you were? Why move at all? If the wind hadn't tossed Jack down in the field Jack would have flown all the way to the South Pole.

His only desire was to take a long nap in a deep cave. At least the wind cared enough not to let him fade out of this world. However, a reassuring nudge was no longer enough. Jack had been wandering for close to a hundred year and he had yet to find any sort of company other than that of the wind. Unwilling to do anything and the wind refusing to take him across the globe Jack laid in the field counting the infinite number of pin prick stars that filled the sky and peered down at him between the smoke stream of clouds. He was fairly certain from the star's position he was in Ireland, but he didn't care enough actually confirm the theory. With a sigh Jack allowed himself to become lost in the dark space between the stars of the big dipper. It wasn't until something warm began to nudge his cheek did realize he was no longer alone.

Jack let his head to fall to the side to see a small lamb standing over him. The thing barely looked old enough to stand on its own yet somehow it had wandered out into the middle of the field. Jack smiled at it. For some reason animals believed in everything or rather they accepted anything. Whether something was actually there or not a dog would bark at the wind, the snow and it was this indifference that allowed them to see past the vale that shrouded the forces of natures and other such spirits. Jack always attributed it to instinct; the need to attack anything that could possibly threaten them. Most of the time even animals ignored Jack, a fact that came in handy when running from characters like the Easter Bunny. The ones that could see him seemed to like him. On a low day it wasn't much, but it was still something.

"Hey lil thing." Jack said sitting up. "Did you lose your flock?"

The lamb stamped the ground and nudged Jack's side playfully. Jack could feel the numb-like beginnings of horns on the top of the lambs head. The spirit found the creature adorable despite the fact it was trying to seem threatening. Jack pushed the lamb back and stood up.

"Easy there, it's too late to tussle."

The tiny lamb rammed his leg, still blissfully unaware that Jack couldn't feel a thing. A small smile worked its way on to Jack's face.

"Okay, you win tough one." Jack smirked. "Go on home."

Jack bopped the little sheep on the butt with his staff to shoo it home. Jack could never recall where the crook-like staff had come from, but holding a strong resemblance to a shepherd's crook he assumed he could use it as such. The lamb however had learned only one thing in the short thing its life thus far; a lot of things taste good. The lamb wasn't sure what the stick thing was that he had just been bumped with, but he was fairly certain he could eat it. Jack jumped up into the air when the little ram tried to bite his staff. The sheep was not deterred and balanced on its back hooves trying to reach what he had dictated to be food.

"Hey no." Jack said floating off the ground. "That's like chewing on my soul."

Jack wasn't sure why, but somehow the staff had become apart of him. Perhaps it was the moment when he awoke and first discovered how to channel his magic through the bit of wood or maybe just the fact Jack had now used it from a century, but Jack would never be certain. All he did know was that once Jack had poked at a dying fire with his staff and it made him feel as if his feet were on fire. Needless to say he didn't enjoy it and didn't want to feel a lamb chewing on him.

Jack flew about the lamb, looking over every hill. The ram fell down and then popped back up. Jack had to admit the tiny thing was determined. Over the hill Jack found the dark shape of a barn. Flipping the staff over Jack baited to lamb with the hook.

"Keep up little guy. I'm taking you home."

Jack flew off towards the barn, the black sheep ran along behind set upon chewing on the bit of wood that had been denied to him. When he closed in on the farm Jack touched down. Unconsciously, Jack leaned on his staff as he looked about. For a split second he had forgotten about the hungry lamb. He soon remembered when he felt as if a giant tongue rolled down his back. Jack pulled his staff up but the lamb held on with all it's might.

"No teeth eh? Well it's still weird so knock it off." Jack said pulling on his staff.

The lamb held tighter. Jack yelped as he felt something sharp in his side. He ripped the staff away and held it above his head, letting the lamb fall to the ground.

"Sorry, one tooth. You have one, very sharp, tooth."

The sound of bleating drew Jack's attention. Not that Jack didn't enjoy the company of the lamb, but he'd rather not have a friend that was content with ramming into his side and gnawing on his staff. The spirit flew off towards the sound with the lamb trotting behind.

Jack came to a small choral that fenced in the back part of a barn. There at the fence a large ram with thick curly horn bleated and charged the fence to no avail. The heavy set fence with multiple latches refused to budge. Jack could see a small hole beneath the fence that the ram occasional pawed to dig at. The boy had never considered himself overly intelligent, but he could clearly see the ram wanted his escape artist. The lamb began charging the other side of the fence thinking he was only challenged.

"Calm down papa, just give me a sec."

Jack looked about and spotted a trough further down the fence. Setting down his staff Jack grabbed hold of the trough and pulled in over the tiny hole. He then quickly snatched up his staff and the lamb before his staff could become a meal. Taking the lamb by the back of the neck Jack dropped it over the fence. The ram stopped his assault on the fence and examined its children for any signs of harm. When it was satisfied it nudge the ewe back towards the barn. Despite protest it forced the young lamb back into the barn with the other sheep leaving Jack alone. The spirit leaned on the fence with a sigh.

"Must be nice to have some place to come home at night."

"Is someone out there?!" A voice yelled.

"Nope, just a nobody!" Jack yelled back having a laugh at his own expense.

"Nobody or somebody can you give me a hand?!" The voice called back.

Jack straightened up and his blood frozen solid. Had he really just heard what he thought he did? Did he just have a conversation with someone? He thoughts began to race. Jack twisted about in the dark trying to see who was calling out to him.

"You can hear me? Where are you?" Jack asked turning about feverishly.

"Over here! I'm up in the tree!"

Jack looked about and spotted an oak tree not that far off. Without hesitation he flew up to it and scanned the arms of the tree for a voice. He could see a reddish-white ball, but he couldn't find the source of the voice.

"Right here! Ya mind getting me down?"

Jack's eyes widened in horror as he realized the 'ball' was actually someone's head. The face was pale and covered by freckles. The face looked a few years older than Jack which only added to Jack's terror. Who would do this to someone. Suddenly the face began to twitch, the lips moved attempting to blow a red curl out of its face.

"Ya gonna help or are ya gonna stand there?" The head asked.

"You…you are…you're a head!" Jack said stepping back.

"Thanks for takin' notice, but the name's Samuel S. Crow, I prefer Stitches; that's what everyone calls me." The green eyes shifted downward to the body pawing about on the ground.

Jack took another step back as the headless corpse nearly grabbed his foot. The thing was ghastly; adorned by mud stain and tattered clothes, Jack was not much better, but he didn't have straw sticking out the neck that curled under the numerous stitches. Jack couldn't help be terrified.

"Hey wait! One moment lad!" The head yelled. "Please don't run off! I swear I don't mean ya any harm. Please, just chat with me for a minute."

Jack froze in his tracks. Jack had many fears though a talking corpse was new on the list he was none the less fearful. However, No one had ever asked him to talk before. Every day of his day Jack was ignored by hundred's of people and the few spirits that could see him wanted nothing to do with him. Jack understood that it was only to calm him down, to help the head reunite itself with his body, but still even if he was being used wasn't that better than being alone?

"Okay…What, what are you?" Jack asked nervously.

"In technical terms? I am a Halloween ghoul. I'm one of many who put the fright in frightening."

That in itself explained a lot. Jack drew a little closer as some of his confusion melted away.

"So how'd you get up there…Stitches, right?"

"That's it and I got tossed up here after I took a prank a little too far. Put a snake in someone's shirt a few too many times and they get their bloomers all in a bunch."

Jack chuckled slightly. He had been there. He had gotten into hundreds of fights with the Easter Bunny for stealing Easter eggs and hiding them in trees.

"But what about you? You got a name?"

"Jack-Jack Frost." He answered hesitantly.

"Oh I've heard of you. You're the winter spirit who's always messing with holidays. There's a lot that say ya down right dangerous."

Jack cringed when he realized he was that infamous. He just had a little fun now and again, Jack never realized that would put him on a watch list.

"According to the Easter Kangaroo I'm just annoying."

"Well I admire anyone who sticks it to that oversized rabbit." Stitches continued. "Got to bit of an ego if he things Easter's better than the Eve anyway."

It was Halloween wasn't it? Jack had been so depressed he had completely lost track of the date. It didn't make any difference. It was just another cold day in the year for him. No doubt the day was important to the holiday spirit. Jack supposed he should at least help someone get on with their life even if he didn't have one.

"Here, I bet you want down so you can get on with your holiday."

Jack flew up into the tree and cautiously plucked the head from the branches. As he lowered back down to the ground he was careful not only to touch the head with the tips of his fingers but also to avoid touching Stitches' face or ears.

"Thank you so much. Hey Twit!" Stitches snapped at his body, which was still pawing about aimlessly.

The corpse twisted around and followed the sound of screaming to his head, although Jack was unsure of how it could hear its master. Jack cringed a little as the mindless husk poked Stitches in the eye, mouth and then ear before finally getting a good hold on his head.

"Ya stupid… just put me back on!" Stitches snapped at his body.

Unable to what the suffering much longer Jack took the head back and sat it on the neck straight.

"Oh can you hold me here for one second?"

"Sure…"

Stitches reached into his pocket and pulled out a spool of thick, brown thread with pre-threaded needle. Stitches tilted the needle up and down trying to decide where was the best place to start. His eyes rolled back and forth as he waited for his body to make a decision. Meanwhile Jack was becoming more and more uncomfortable.

"Would you like me to it? I can sew." Jack said a bit disturbed.

"You can! Yes, please. I'm terrible at piecing myself back together."

Stitches held on to his hand with one hand and gave Jack the spool. With surprising ease Jack stitched the head back on in few moments. Securing the cross stitch Jack created a sharp icicle and used it to cut the thread. Jack re-threaded the needle before giving it back to the ghoul. Stitches wiggled his fingers making sure he had full control before fingering the stitching.

"Nice work." Stitches admired.

Stitches took a step back and did a back flip. He smiled not feeling a single tug of his new stitches.

"Nice and tight but not uncomfortable, very nice." Stitches said with a nod.

"You're welcome, but I should get going." Jack said turning away.

"Whoa, wait a minute lad." Stitches said grabbing Jack's shoulder. "Where ya goin'? I can't just let ya run off like that after helping me out like that."

"You don't have to repay me." Jack said solemnly. "Trust me, you don't want me around. I mess up everything."

"Hey, you put me back together. Did a find job of it too." Stitches said flipping Jack back around. "Now come on, I've got a party and a bunch of friends that would die a second time to meet you."

"Really?" Jack asked wide eyed.

No one wanted Jack around. At first he wondered it this was some sort of trick but then the wind nudged at Jack's back, encouraging him to go. Clearly there was a ulterior motive for the wind dropping him here.

"Course, now come on. Wipe away that frown and let's get going!" Stitches said grabbing Jack by the arm. "We've only got until midnight."

"What happens at midnight?" Jack asked as he was pulled into a run.

"The real fun begins!"

As Jack was dragged off towards a cemetery the clouds parted from the moon. MIM smiled down at the child. He couldn't always be there to reassure Jack, but it seemed fate would take care of the boy when he could not. Though the company of the ghoul was not ideal it would do until Jack found himself. Come two hundred years Jack would need the social skills and at the moment Jack had the reason he needed to keep moving. And that was good enough point as any.


	17. Shoes Part IV

Today would have been a perfect day. Jack had spread so much snow over Burgess there was no doubt in his mind that there would be a snow day tomorrow and he could spend it sledding with Jamie. Before that Jack found he had several new believers in Canada as well as Greenland and even Australia. Jack wanted to really rub that one in Bunny's face but decided it was best to leave the Pooka be. After their last fight Bunny had come down with a cold that he had yet to get over. Not wanting another bowl of carrot soup launch at his head Jack instead moved on to Russia. Everything was perfect; a new blanket of snow was falling over Russia; children all over were believing in him; nothing could have ruined Jack mood, or so he thought.

Jack wandered down the streets of Moscow icing the windows of the cars on the street. With no real objective or time limit Jack would pause to draw a picture or experiment with a new frost design. He was almost finished creating a frost reindeer on a shop window when Jack heard yelling. Concerned he followed the sound around the corner. There on the edge of the street he found a pair of men arguing. One of them had a bottle in his hand and the other a bag of food. At first Jack thought they were about to fight, but quickly translating he found they were only discussing a bandy match they had just watched over at the local bar. Jack shook his head; why was it that alcohol made people so loud?

As he wondered the man with the bottle finished his drink and carelessly tossed it over his shoulder. Out of all the places the bottle could have landed it struck a small patch of wet ground beneath a trickling drain pipe. Making contact with the wet pavement rather than snow the bottle shattered and pieces were sent flying. Jack yelped as one of the shard grazed the top of his foot. Slightly bitter Jack created a patch of ice on the street in front of the two and left them to slip on it as he flew off. He now sat at the pole in an infirmary bed, gently dabbing the cut with a peroxide soaked cotton ball and thinking his day couldn't possibly get worse. Of course it could, Jack just didn't want to believe it could.

It was then that Tooth came fluttering in. Like North she had a sixth sense when it came to trouble, the fact one of the yetis had tattled just helped boost the feeling. She gasped seeing the cut on Jack's foot.

"Jack what happened?" She taking the cotton ball from him.

Jack huffed as Tooth took over cleaning and bandaging his wound. He didn't mind her helping him, but still there was a line between being helpful and over protective. Jack slide an inch or two away from her, leaving his feet in place for her to tend. He hated it when the other Guardians just invaded his bubble.

"Nothing much, here I just need to put a bandage on it."

"Your lucky this is long and not deep. I'll get some tape and gauze."

Tooth flew over to the cabinets and grabbed what she needed before flying back. In the split second she was gone Jack had frozen over the wound with a thin layer of ice. She glared at the impatient child.

"Jack…"

"What? I told you I could do it myself."

"Jack you need to put more than ice on your feet." The Tooth Fairy said folding her arms. "Why won't you just wear the shoes North made for you?"

"Because they're evil." Jack snapped.

Tooth stared at him coldly. It was the kind of stare a mother used on her children when they weren't satisfied. Jack hated the look. It made him feel as if she were disappointed in him and he felt disappointed in himself even if she wasn't.

"Tooth I don't wear shoes. I haven't for three hundred years. I didn't even wear them that much when I was human. It's not natural."

"Jack, we're all just worried about you. I'm not going to make you put them on but I wish you would. If not for your sake, but so for ours."

It was at that moment Jack knew he had lost. He could ignore North and back-sass Bunny until the sun went down, but when Tooth gave him that loving look that only she could do something inside always melted and he could not find the guts to refuse her.

"Just try them on for a little while Sweet Tooth, please."

Jack rolled his eyes and sighed.

"If I wear them for an hour will you all stop nagging me?"

Tooth wrapped him in a hug.

"That's all I ask."

"Fine…go get them."

Five minutes later Jack would instantly regret those words. Somehow they had migrated to the meeting room with Jack sitting on the table and Tooth tying Jack shoes for him. Meanwhile North and Sandy stood on the edge of the room watching with wide smiles. After Tooth had finished tying the shoes, extremely tight at that, she flew back joining the others. Jack sat on the edge of table staring down at the shoes. In his entire life he could not recall feeling more trapped or annoyed than he did at that moment. The fabric made his feet itch and he felt as if they were made for someone with flat feet. They were also a quarter of an inch too big and made Jack feel like a clown.

"I hate them." Jack said aloud.

"Come on Sweet Tooth, just walk around in them for an hour. You promised."

Jack growled and slide off the table. He hated the shoes even more when Jack realized he could not feel the floor beneath his feet nor could he arch his feet properly.

"Go on." North encouraged.

Jack glared at him and look down at the floor as he tried to walk. He took only half a step before nearly falling over. He grabbed on to the chair to hold himself up. Sandy suppressed a giggle and created a question mark over his head.

"Shut up, I haven't worn shoes in over three hundred years." Jack snapped. "I don't exactly remember how to walk in them."

Jack took a few more steps, one foot slid on the wooden floor and Jack nearly fell. Tooth grabbed him by the arm and helped him to stand. North covered his mouth trying not to laugh.

"It's not different than walking normally." Tooth said with a smirk.

"Hey, I didn't make fun of you when you couldn't fly." Jack said harshly.

"Sweet Tooth you know I didn't mean it like that."

"Just let go." Jack said ripping his arm away.

Jack grabbed his staff and used it as a crutch as he attempted to cross the room to the window. He wobbled like a new born deer and ended up falling to his knees. Tooth tried not to snicker along with the others but had great difficulty. It was like seeing a cat in boots. Jack not only couldn't stand, but it was like his feet had gained a mind of their own as they lifted higher and twisted trying to move properly. North and Sandy burst out into laughter. Jack shot a glare at them.

Slamming his staff on the floor the wooden planks were immediately covered in ice. North's boots slid out from under him and as he fell he dragged Sandy down to the ground with him.

"Jack!" Tooth snapped.

"What? Now you can put yourself in my shoes." Jack mocked trying to stand back up.

"Jack not funny!" North said sliding across the floor.

North attempted to stand only to fall again. As he fell a snow globe fell out of his pocket and bounced across the floor. When it struck the glass cracked and the orb began to glow. Still struggling to stay balanced Jack didn't notice the snow globe until it struck his ankle and by then it was too late. There was a bright flash of light and when all the Guardians looked up Jack was gone.

Bunny hopped out of his hole into the middle of the meeting room. He didn't want his feet to freeze so he had started just entering inside, despite North telling him it was rude. Bunny soon discovered he was no better off as he landed on a patch of ice. If one of the yetis had not caught him he would have slid into the meeting table. He looked about to see several yetis melting away ice with buckets of hot water while the other Guardians were standing in a dry spot near the table.

"Ah Bunny, nice to see you are feeling better." North said greeting his friend.

"I came as soon as I got Tooth's message about the shoes. Looks like Frostbite threw a temper tantrum." Bunny commented.

"Yeah, he could not walk correctly and we may have laughed." Tooth admitted shamefully.

"But then I dropped snow globe and now he is gone." North added.

"Well where'd it send him?"

"I have no idea where boy has gone. The globe broke and without command it could have taken him anywhere in the world."

Sandy created a few chair and a cup of eggnog about his head.

"Sandy is right, all we can do is sit and hope he comes back." Tooth said taking a seat.

They all took a seat to wait for Jack when a forceful wind suddenly threw the windows open. Jack flew in and landed on the floor. He pushed through the yetis as if they weren't even there, discarding branches of thorns as he made his way over to the table. The Guardians gasped in horror. Jack's clothes were now ripped and torn, his face was covered in a mixture of cuts and bruises and his white hair was stained with a mixture of mud, sap and pine needles.

"Frostbite what happened to ya?" Bunny asked. "Ya look like someone beat the tar out of ya."

Jack didn't say a word. He lifted up the frozen pair of shoes he had been carrying and dropped them on the table. The Guardians jumped as they smashed into a thousand pieces.

"I'm going to bed." Jack growled in a low tone.

Jack didn't say another word. He turned and walked out of the meeting hall, the floor froze beneath his feet as he walked and the yetis made sure to stay out of his way. Tooth waited until Jack was gone to say anything.

"Should we go check on him?" Tooth asked in a half whisper.

"I'm not doing it." Bunny replied.

North folded his arms. Jack obviously didn't feel like talking to any of them. Sandy created a question mark along with a snowflake and looked around the table for an answer.

"I have no idea." North shrugged. "But I am not going up there to ask him."

All of them cringed as the sound of a slamming door echoed throughout the pole. Too scared to ask the Guardian all dispersed when it became clear that Jack was not going to come out of his room. Before they divided only one thing was decided among them; Jack Frost does not wear shoes.

**Final Scoreboard: Jack - 2 Sandy - 1? Shoes - 12**

* * *

Next time: Shoes V the finale- Jack's POV.

Also for those who don't know Bandy is a sport in Russia that is like Hockey expect with a ball and is a combination of football (English and American), hockey and figure skating. It's actually kind of awesomesome to watch.

Peace, love and what not,

**- S. Nightly**


	18. Boo!

I'm still in a bit of a Halloween mood so I thought I'd post this extra idea I had, just for the heck of it. Also in the memory arc I want to include some OC's like Stitches so if you have an idea for a passing aquintance, bully or a human character send me a message.

Peace, love and Halloween chocolates,

- **S. Nightly**

* * *

Bunnymund didn't feel guilty for yelling at Jack. After he found the pest digging through his paints Bunny had every right to yell at Jack. He hadn't invited the boy into the Warren in the first place much less given him permission to pilfer his paints or freeze his floors with the annoying trail of frost he always left behind him. However, Jack had rushed off and he seemed a bit upset. Bunny didn't feel bad, but still it was better that he straighten things out before Tooth caught wind. The last time his temper had caused Jack to run off Tooth promised to tie his ears in a bow should it happen again. Bunny was not particularly scared of Tooth, but that was another lie he would tell himself on the way to the pole.

When Jack was upset he usually went to one of two places; his lake or his room. Bunny didn't find hide nor hair of the winter spirit around the lake so that left one place. Jumping out of his hole in the middle of the workshop Bunny hopped off towards Jack's room. The yetis ignored the rabbit and none of them bothered North with the fact he was here. There was only about two months left until Christmas and all of them needed to use their time effectively and this did not include worrying about a passing Pooka.

Bunny found his way to Jack room with ease. As he approached he considered turning around. From a far Bunny could hear Jack singing along to his radio. He couldn't be too dishearten if he was singing. Still Bunny still felt he should say something. Even if he had to include turning the extremely loud music down.

_You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run. You feel a cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun. You close your eyes and wonder if it's just your imagination. Girl! But all the while… a creatures creeping up behind. You're out of time!_

"Frostbite?" Bunny said trying to talk over the music. "Frostbite, will ya turn that stuff down so I can talk ta ya!"

_Thriller Night! There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes girl. Thriller! Thriller Night!_

Bunny gritted his teeth and knocked harder.

"Frostbite! Shut it off! I'm trying to talk to ya!" Bunny screamed.

The music became louder and Jack's voice dropped out. Bunny only grew angrier. He forgot whatever he had originally come to tell him and pounded on the door. He was now set on shutting off that ear splitting music.

"Frostbite! I said shut it off!"

_Night creatures calling. The dead start to walk in their masquerade. There's no-_

The music suddenly stopped and everything fell silent. Bunny took a breath and tried to remind himself why he had come.

"Huh, thanks." Bunny said calmly. "Now I know I was a lil harsh before, but I don't like ya sneakin' around my Warren and I don't like ya taking whatever ya want. I brought the paint for ya, but next time ya want something ya got ta ask."

Bunny pushed the door open to give Jack the paint, however when he looked inside there was nothing. Jack couldn't have gone out the window, he would have heard it open. Bunny wondered if Jack was in the bathroom hiding from him. He stepped forward, but then quickly retracted his foot. He snarled in disgust as his foot touched something cold and looked down to see what it was. He look turned to horror and the jar of paint fell to the floor.

On the floor was an elf. It looked up at him with wide eyes and breathed heavily. His skin was a ghostly white and his tiny uniform was torn . His face and side were covered in blood. Bunny jumped back as the bloody thing tired to grab his ankle. Bunny held down a yelp as it stood up and took step towards him. The elf only made it a step before falling down. Bunny could now see the bite mark on his back that were surround by spirals of frost that were still creeping across the elf's flesh. Before he could say anything a low hiss entered his ears.

Bunny looked up to see Jack clinging to the ceiling like a lizard. His eyes glowed an unnatural blue with silver rings. Though it looked like him this was not Jack. This thing was wearing older clothes similar to the ones Bunny had seen Jack wear when they first met; ones now covered in blood. His hair was spiked and the tips stained just as red as the trails of blood that ran out of the corners of his mouth. It hissed at the giant rabbit violently and jumped down from the ceiling. The creature clawed at him, cutting the air with his sharp talons.

"Jack!" Bunny scream.

The thing hissed in response, flaring its blood soaked fangs. The monster's soulless eyes cut straight through Bunny's soul and sent shivers racing down his spine. This was not just a glare, it didn't hold any anger in it or even the glimmer of rational light that normal appeared in Jack's eyes. The only thing Bunny could see was a wolf-like gaze that did not look at him, but dissect him. It was cold, merciless… hungry.

"Now Frostbite, it's me…Bunnymund, we're pals remember?" Bunny said slowly backing away.

The devilish thing lunged at Bunny and the Pooka dove out the door screaming as he raced down the hall. He ran through the maze of hallways, still screaming and too terrified to look behind him. He didn't stop running until North caught the terrified rabbit in his arms and even then North had to shake him out of his state of shock.

"Bunny! Why are you screaming?! You are terrifying yetis!" North said setting his down.

"North?" Bunny asked at first unsure. "North! It's Jack! He's turned into some kind of monster! He ate an elf an-"

The sound of laughter caused Bunny to jumped behind North. Jack walked down the hallway calmly with his staff in hand and a certain paint stained elf following behind, munching on a cookie; very much alive of course with and an academy award for best supporting actor. Jack patted Dingle on the head and sent him off to fix his clothes.

"Hey North, Bunny. Hey did you know you scream like Sophie?" Jack chuckled.

"Ha!" North laughed. "Very funny Jack!"

"No it wasn't!" Bunny hissed. "What are ya doin' in that get up?"

"Halloween duh. Unlike you I have plans."

"I have plans."

"Painting eggs doesn't count." Jack snickered.

"He has good point Bunny, why don't you go with him to…where is it you are going?"

"Burgess, I'm taking the kids trick or treating and then I'm off to Ireland to meet up with some old friends until dawn."

"Da, that sounds like fun."

"Bunny, I could paint your fur red and you could go as my snack." Jack teased.

"Not on your life." Bunny growled in response.

"Suit yourself then."

Jack started to fly off down the hall. However he then stopped and turned back.

"You can just bask in your own envy while I'm away."

"Excuse me." Bunny said pushing North out of his way.

"You heard me. I took less than two hours to pull my outfit together, with the paint set back and still had time to scare you. Bet you wish you could work that fast."

"What makes ya think I can't?"

Jack covered his mouth as he suppressed his laughter. He could start to see a bit of red growing in Bunny's eyes. North smirked with a fair idea of where this was going.

"What? Ya think I can't? Give me ten minutes and I can pull somethin' together that's twice as scary."

"Oh really? Well why don't we let the kids decide? Ten minutes we leave and let the kids vote when we arrive. Heck, I'm early so I'll even give you the full half hour and my entire costume truck is at your disposal."

"Ten minutes and I'll be better." Bunny assured poking the frozen vampire in the chest.

Bunny hopped off down to hall to take advantage of Jack's supposed costume chest. North glanced to Jack to see the winter vampire counting down from ten on his fingers.

"Jack, what did you do?" North asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Nothin'…"

Jack curled his last finger down.

_Arhhh!_

A shrill bird-like cry echoed down the hall followed by Bunny's screaming. North held out his arm and again grabbed Bunnymund as he came racing down the hall once again. This time Tooth fluttered out of the darkness. On her face was a chipped, black mask with a long bird's beak similar to a raven and her feathers were painted red at the tips. This being said the costume was extremely simple and if she had not jumped down from the ceiling Bunny wouldn't have been scared…probably.

"Ah Tooth, I thought you did not like Halloween?" North smiled flipping Bunny around.

The Tooth Fairy pushed up her mask.

"Well someone has to make sure the children pace themselves on sweets, and occasionally slip a tooth brush in their bags." Tooth admitted. "So Jack are you ready to go?"

"Just waiting on Bunny." Jack chimed.

"Oh no, as soon as I go around that corner Sandy gonna pop as, what? A skeleton?"

"Sandy's going as a super hero." Tooth corrected. "He's also meeting us in Burgess after he starts part of his route. Sweet dreams are needs twice as much on Halloween."

"Tick tock Cottontail, you're down to eight minutes."

Bunny huffed.

"Still five more than I need to beat you."

"Come on Bunny, I'll watch your back so you can pick out a costume." Tooth giggled.

"Yeah whatever." Bunnymund grumbled.

Bunny and Tooth departed down the hall to go find a costume that would some how make a six foot rabbit scary. North looked to Jack with a smile.

"I suppose this is where you ask me I am coming?" North asked.

"I spent an hour on my costume, but the rest of the day I spent painting dolls with Phil to put you three hours ahead of schedule." Jack admitted. "I left out a hearty pirate costume that Jamie suggested."

North patted the boy on the back.

"I can spare an hour or so. Though I am not sure if you should be on naughty list for scaring Bunny or nice list for taking care of the children."

"You've got two months to figure it out. For now, let's just focus on what matters."

"Making sure everyone has fun." North offered.

Jack pulled out a full-sized Heresy's bar from his pocket before unwrapping it and popping a piece in his mouth.

"That and sneaking sweets while Tooth isn't looking." Jack said with a smirk. "This sugar stuff is really awesome."

Jack Frost on another sugar high, now that was something truly scary. North would have to make sure that he kept an extra eye on the boy, but for now he would let him have his fun. With another pat on the back North lumbered off to change, but not before relieving Jack of the rest of his chocolate bar. Jack huffed defeated and flew off. Once he was out of North's sight he pulled out the cherry candies Sophie had given him and popped a few into his mouth. Tonight was shaping up to be simply sweet.


	19. Shoes Part V Finale

For all of you who pointed it out the scoreboard did not malfunction nor did I in Shoes IV. With no further adieu I give you Shoes V: The Finale.

* * *

There was a flash of light before everything was engulfed in a cloud of fog. Jack wasn't completely sure of what had just happened but he was certain of two other things; He wanted his new shoes off and he would find some way to blame whatever just had happened on the shoes. Remembering the cursed things were still on his feet and assuming (more like hoping really) that Tooth was gone, Jack dropped down to take them off.

Tooth was quick, but her handy work way by no means lacking. Jack clawed at the knots and pulled at the strings. If anything they became tighter. What sort of bow had she tied them in? From where Jack was looking it seemed more like macramé pattern. Jack wondered how he didn't notice her tying the laces into impossible knots when a loud crack caused him to jump to his feet. Stumbling back Jack narrowly escaped a long fall. The rocks where Jack had sat broke away and disappeared down into the fog. As they fell Jack could hear them bounce six times before the noise finally stopped. That was extremely close for Jack's taste. However out of a twinge of curiosity, an admittedly less than intelligent one, Jack poked the edge with his staff causing a few smaller chunks of rock to fall.

"Huh, doesn't sound like they hit the ground."

Jack moved away from the edge intent on staying clear of it, unfortunately his new shoes had another idea. The bit of lace that Jack had gotten undone hung down and when Jack stepped he wasn't aware that anything much less his opposite lace was beneath his foot. The winter spirit was sent crashing to his knees, but that was the least of his worries. A fragment of a 'uh oh' escaped his mouth before the rocks broke and Jack was sent down the side of the cliff. In his mind the rock had it easier as he counted seven hits before flopping down into the mud. At least he now understood why he couldn't hear the rocks hit the bottom.

Spiting dirt out of mouth and wiping large clumps of mud from his face Jack pawed about for his missing staff. Jack wasn't sure which he was angrier about now; the fact that he couldn't walk in the shoes, the fact that had just thrown down a cliff into a mud pit or the fact that they had now caused him to lose his staff. At this point they were now even on points, but Jack would be the victor when he found his staff. Jack pushed himself up out of the mud and looked down at the muddy shoes and snarled.

"When I find my staff you are going into the nearest trash compactor."

Jack venomous words towards the inanimate objects made him feel a tad bit better; a victory that was then crushed as Jack again discovered the laces were too long. The scoreboard flipped from three to four as Jack pushed himself out of the mud again and stumbled onward.

In North's attempt to make Jack a shoe that was flexible and yet still protective he had not considered the practicality of the Converse style beyond the theoretical concepts surrounding a normal teenager. These shoes, while bendable and nice to look at, were in their very definition urban footwear. Jack on the other hand was a feral child and beyond anything close to normal. Rather than stride down concrete sidewalks in bustling cities Jack was more comfortable in the untamed forces of nature where like any animal he had learned to walk on the balls of his feet. When he finally started taking long and goofy strides not to trip on his laces Jack still managed to fall as balls of mud developed in the arches of his feet like an awkward heel. Jack tumbled down four more times before he scrapped away the globs of muck by hand. He then began to pull at the tight laces again.

"Tooth, I swear when I get back!" Jack yelled at the emptiness.

Jack's screaming was answered by that of a large raven. The sickly bird screamed back at him from the arms of a dying oak tree with a mix of bushes pines about it. It dodged among the crippled branches and rotting leaves to get a better view at which to yell at this new predator.

"Hello to you too." Jack huffed.

Jack's eye was then caught by something as the bird fluttered higher into the tree. The massive nest the bird had built had a new ornament to it; one that was long, skinny and decorated with frost coating.

"What?" Jack said surprised at first. "No! No! How did you even get it up that high?!"

Two more ravens settled on the branch and joined the first in squawking at the boy.

"Aw would you look at that, you have a family." Jack said gritting his teeth. "I've got one too. One I'd like to get back to and tell exactly how much I, huh, love them."

It wasn't a lie. Jack was already thinking about eight different ways he was going to show North his affection; starting with his shoes going in the fire place and ending with elves frozen to the ceiling of his office. With Tooth's role still being debatable Jack was certain when he calmed down a bit he could think of something reasonable. Heck, family fun so he would include Sandy and Bunny too.

"What do ya say you just knock that dumb old stick down and we can get back to family time?"

The ravens perched themselves in the nest and along Jack's staff. They were very much content with the new addition to their home and they did not plan to give it up with ease. They made the fact clear by squawking and ruffling their feathers. Jack created a snow ball in his hand and hurled it at the trio.

"Fine, we'll play it your away!"

Jack liked animals. After three hundred years of living around them Jack had become fond of almost all species he had encountered. The ravens were no exception to this fact. However this was not a matter of love, but of survival. In simple terms if Jack could not get his staff back he couldn't fly; and if he couldn't fly he wasn't going to get more than a few feet in an given direction; and so on and so forth Jack was certain he was going to die out in the woods in the one thing (or two things) he hated more than anything else in the world. Jack continued to throw snow balls until the birds flew out of the tree.

Jumping over a small brush of thorns Jack clung to the side of the tree and began to work his way up. This was easy. On any given day Jack could zip up the tree without his staff and be back down in a flash. Then again on a normal day Jack was not covered in mud or wearing muddy shoes. Jack made it three-fourths the way up when he began to slide back down. When he lost his grip Jack screamed and toppled down into the pit of barbs below. The shoes stack up another two points as Jack pulled himself free, which quickly turned to three as the ravens returned.

Swatting at the barrage of angry birds Jack stumbled backwards and curled into a ball. If there was one thing he had not wished upon himself it was the wrath of scavengers'. Their talons torn away at his thick hoodie, but a few of them made contact with skin. They were only nicks, barely bleeding, but the ravens were not being playful and had no intension of stopping if they caused any lasting damage. If not for a lovely whistle from behind they would not have stopped at all. When the razor-like claws finally stopped cutting into him the sound of chilled laughter entered Jack's ear.

"My, my Frost." British voice said with a snicker. "Don't you look awful."

Jack uncurled himself to see an old face sitting up in the tree with the ugly birds, and it was by no means a friendly one. Pitch leaned on his arm and looked down on the boy with a wide, toothy smile on his face. In his ashen fingers he twirled Jack's staff.

"Well if it isn't the bone picker himself." Jack sneered. "Don't you have a bed to be hiding under?"

"And miss this?" Pitch laughed. "Why this is the funniest thing I've seen in ages. A bit sad though."

Pitch dangled Jack's staff down by the handle.

"Want this back?"

Jack leapt from the ground only to slip and fall back down in the mud. Pitch jumped down from the tree, still laughing and still clutching Jack's staff.

"Yeah keep laughing. I can see the gap Tooth left you." Jack snapped bitterly.

"Oh how pathetic you are." The Boogieman said, his scythe forming in his hand. "I'm going to enjoy this."

Jack cringed as Pitch raised the weapon above his head along with Jack's own staff. So this was how it was going to end? Not in some epic battle or a hilarious prank gone awry, but taken down by a pair of shoes. In Jack's mind they were still the only real enemy here. Pitch was just an unfortunate addition; a catalyst that would help bring his end that much sooner. As he heard the blade slice through the air Jack gasped waiting to be overcome by pain and the warm of touch of a bloody death. Neither came to him; or at least not the second. The scoreboard was three to eleven so Jack's pride, along with many other things, would ache for some time. Jack didn't even open his eyes until his staff was tossed to the ground next to him.

Jack scooped up his staff and scuttled away from Pitch. To his surprise the scrapes of shoes fell off his feet, the laces that once held them on were now cut to shreds. Pitch let his scythe dissipate and folding his hands behind his back.

"Oh yes, I'm going to enjoy this for a long time." He chuckled.

Pitch turned and disappeared into the fog, the three ravens gave a quick caw at the boy and followed. Jack was left to company of the Boogieman's parting words.

_Goodbye Jack, sweet nightmares._

Jack was still lost in what had just happened. Had Pitch Black, THE Boogieman, just helped him? Jack got up out of the mud and grabbed what was left of the shoes. The material froze in his hand. After all this madness he was once again certain of two things; he was free and he was beyond angry.

When Jack arrived back at the pole his rage had followed behind in the form of a snow storm. In the long run it was best his anger was left across the artic where it could do no harm. For when Jack returned the pole he was by no means calm. Bitterly he dropped the frozem death traps on the meeting table in front of all the Guardians. Jack wasn't sure what he would do so he decided he should at least let himself calm down before he said something he would regret.

"I'm going to bed." He fumed simply.

On that note Jack stormed up to his room, tracking mud and leaving a furious trail of ice spreading behind him. Entering he tossed his staff on the bed and threw on his barb, mud and pine needle coated hoodie away on his way into the bathroom. He twisted the water on and splashed some into his face if only to get the mud out of his eyes. Jack didn't feel better after toweling most of the debris from his person but still it was an improvement. Now exhausted Jack prepared to change into a fresh pair of pajamas when he saw something on his bed. His mouth fell open as he found around his staff was a circle of photographs. All of them contained scenes of him either falling on his face, scraping himself out of the mud or screaming at his feet. Jack wanted to die, no doubt these were already mass produced and being delivered to the front door of any spirit in existence. In the doorway of his room a little black raven with gold eyes looked up to Jack. It let out a light cackle-like caw that only aggravated the boy further. With a cry of rage Jack slammed the door on the bird that had already flown off back into the shadows. At that moment Jack promised one thing to himself; He would NEVER wear shoes again.

**Final Scores: Sandy - 1? Jack - 3 Shoes - 12**

* * *

Hope you liked it. And I apologize for previous spelling errors.

**- S. Nightly**


	20. Memories III

Well here's the actual beginning of the memories arc. I hope you like it, but I still like to say this before I go on. I like history, but not timelines. Weird yes, a bit annoying yes, but still I march onward. (Yes this does mean I'll go back further later on.)

-**S. Nightly**

* * *

Jack wasn't sure where he had gone. In his rush to leave he had begged the wind to take him anywhere. Now lying down in a plot of grass he curled into a ball. He felt so alone. Once again it was dark and cold…and he was scared. Though the moon tried his beams of light could only peer through the tree branches and watch as Jack was over come by exhaustion and lay on the ground unconscious but not sleeping. MIM could not recall having pitied the boy for such a long time. More than anything he could not help but feel disappointed. Where were his Guardians at this hour? Hiding eggs? Collecting teeth? Or were they simply sleeping? Either way the moon was not satisfied. Something needed to be done.

"Come on Tooth, ya know ya want to." Bunny said pushing the tooth box told her.

"Bunny stop it's wrong." Tooth said turning away.

"Ya can't tell me ya never got curious. Just a peek."

"Bunny, It's an invasion of privacy. I can't betray Jack like that," She glanced at the box out of the corner of her eye and then twisted away. "I won't."

Tooth looked to North and Sandy for support. Surely they knew that they were treading on unstable ground simply having the box out of the vault. Sandy pretended to whistle and North dropped his gaze to the floor. Tooth could now see she stood alone. They were no better than Bunnymund.

"Tooth, come on. Jack's not gonna talk ta us and we have ta know."

Tooth glared at him and snatched the box out of his paws. Bunny's ears sank back against his skull and Tooth hovered over him, gaining six inches in height over the Pooka.

"I said 'no'. It is wrong Bunny." Tooth said slowly. "Besides there's no telling how long we could be stuck inside the box."

"What do you mean? Would be no different than any other child." North said finally able to look at her.

"Yes, yes it would." She snapped. "When a child needs a memory it's quick, less than two seconds but only seeing specific memories and then only they are looking. I'm not allowed to see, ever. For us to look inside, we would see every memory Jack has or might will ever need."

"But that's good, we can learn all we can!" Bunny argued.

"No it's not! Jack's tooth canister isn't finished. Jack is only fourteen so he never lost his wisdom tooth. We would see every memory up to present day! That means good and bad Bunny!"

"Still not seeing the problem."

Tooth's glared only harden. She might have knocked the ignorant rabbit's teeth out right then and there if a bright light had not shown through the window blinding them. All the Guardians looked up to see moon shining even brighter than normal. On it's beams a voice was carried.

_My dear Guardians. I must speak with you._

Sandy's mouth was the first to drop and North the first to find the sense to say something.

"Tsar Lunar… you have not spoken to us in some time."

_That is true Nicholas. I usually approach such things with a more subtle hand, but I have a question for you… Do you know where your youngest is?_

They all looked at each other with shame. Bunny had told them Jack had run off, but they were too distracted by the completion of Easter and Bunny's obsession with the tooth box to worry. Feeling it was his fault Bunny was the first to admit.

"I don't know. I tried to ask him about his memories and then he ran off."

"He is very reluctant to speak to us about anything." North added in Bunny's defense.

Normally Sandy would have included himself in the conversation, but instead decided to remain silent. He knew how petty North could be when it came to Jack and sharing his thoughts. Though he had great respect as a leader and a moral guide for Jack, the fact was he was simply closer to Sandy. He felt the Dream-Maker, of all of them, was the most loyal. All of them were trustworthy, but somehow Jack was always certain that if he had a problem he could discuss it and not worry about it. There were few times, admittedly, where Sandy had tipped the others off for a greater good, but his status in Jack's mind did not falter.

_That is because you expect this Jack to tell you who he was, but the one that is no longer understands what was._

"Come again." Tooth said more than a little lost.

_My Guardians, Jack will never be the same. He is not the person he was today as he was the day before. He was not that person this time last year. And he was not that person three hundred years before that. You can never fully understand Jack._

"We should just let him be himself and be there for him." Tooth said snatching the tooth canister from Bunny. "And not snoop to find what we want to know."

_That is not what I said Toothiana. You will be going through Jack memories, but at a rather different pace. There are things you need to understand and at the end of the night you will know, but only when you find your fellow Guardian will you understand._

The tooth box began to glow beneath the touch of a moonbeam_. _The Guardians all gasped as their world was engulfed in white. The world around them morphed into a forest and the box of teeth vanished from the Tooth Fairy's hands.

The ground was covered in a light frost and Bunny shivered. North twisted about looking for a sign of life. His eyes widened as he saw a familiar, young spirit wandering barefoot through the field.

"Jack, you have come to join us!" North said opening his arms for a hug.

The spirit didn't even seem to notice the jolly giant. He wandered on with his head down, hood pulled down in his face and his staff tucked into the crook of his arm. When he shuffled forward North gasped as Jack passed straight through him.

"What?!" Tooth cried out in shock.

Sandy covered his mouth in horror while Bunny let his hang low. North huffed as if the wind had been knocked out of him, but felt no pain. The boy moved on, unaware any of them were there much less that he had done any harm.

"What…Just happened?" North asked holding himself.

_I warned you all that we would go at a different pace. Jack was not willing to share, but he himself has been lost in his memories for some time now. For this trip he will be your guide. Follow close, but feel free to stray. You know more than you think you know._

"What does that even mean?" Bunny asked.

Jack walked up to an empty space. At the end of his gaze there was nothing, only grass that slowly froze the longer he stood there. Jack sighed and the Guardians wondered what was going through his mind. But he then looked up towards the moon.

"Three hundred years is a long time to be away from home." Jack said aloud. "Do you think they missed me?"

No answer came down from the heavens as it had done for the Guardians. The only sound was the sweet coo of a warm wind that tried to push Jack away from this place. He feet remained frozen to the spot where he stood. None of them could imagine how alone he felt and yet somehow he managed to crack a smile as a thought entered his head.

"Bunny wants to know so bad, I bet as soon as I get back they'll pester me about my tooth box. Not that Tooth would show them."

"Hit that nail on the head." Bunny said folding his arms.

"I wonder if any of them actually remember me. I know I've changed, but I thought I'd at least made some kind of impression."

Sandy created a curious question mark. What was he talking about? Of course Sandy remembered him. They had some interesting meetings before Jack became a Guardian. Surely the others had similar encounters. Tooth quickly denounced the theory.

"I don't know what he's talking about Sandy. I didn't meet Jack until Manny chose him."

"I met him twice before." North pondered. "Both times with Bunny."

"We had some less than happy meetings, I'll admit it now."

"Probably not…" Jack continued. "Bunny would never stop calling me Jackson."

"Why would you call him Jackson?" Tooth asked.

"I don't-" Bunny stopped as he felt several pieces fall into place. "Wait, Emma Overland-Frost…"

The frost on the ground began to melt away as Jack fell back into memory. The sun rose over the horizon and Jack himself faded away into the background until he no longer existed. The Guardians all twisted about as the scene around them changed once again. Without the moon above they were left to wonder where they were, but then a voice called out from inside a small log cabin that had built itself where Jack once stood.

"Jack!" The little girl's voice yelled.

A little girl with long brown hair threw open the door and came running out. Tooth gasped at how adorable she was. She couldn't have been more than five of six. This time North jumped out of the way before another phantom pasted through him. They all looked in shock as another voice called out mimicking the girl's excitement.

"Emma!"

"Jackson Overland-Frost." Bunny finished.

The girl was swept up into the arms of an older boy with ruffled brown hair. Bunny couldn't believe what he was seeing and neither could the others. This boy was Jack, but more importantly this was Jackson. Jack was wrong... they all remembered him.


End file.
